Rattlesnakes
by Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes
Summary: Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: Semana Trowa Barton. Tradução Autorizada. 3x2/2x3. Menções a 1x2 (atual), 3x4 (passado). YAOI LEMON. Tradutora: Illy-chan H. Wakai. 10 anos após Endless Waltz, Duo e Trowa são forçados a fazerem terapia de grupo.
1. Rattlesnakes - Sinopse

_**.**_

**NOTÍCIA BOMBÁSTICA!**

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

**GANHA MAIS UMA SEMANA! **

**YES, ISSO MESMO que você acaba de ler! A SEMANA TROWA BARTON acaba de ser EXTENDIDA em MAIS UMA SEMANA! \o/\o/\o/ **

**Veja quais as novas fics que serão lançadas ao final de cada capítulo postado o/**

**E CONTINUEMOS com mais fics MARAVILHOSAS com o Trowa, para alegria GERAL DA NAÇÃO YAOIGUNDAMWINGNIANA!**

_**Illy & Aryam **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_

* * *

_**.**_

**_Rattlesnakes, _por Trixie – é uma Fanfic traduzida participante do**

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

INÍCIO: **03 DE NOVEMBRO DE 2012 **

**TÉRMINO: 18 DE NOVEMBRO DE 2012**

.

As fanfics originais e traduções postadas nos perfis **Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes, da Illy-chan H. Wakai **e da **AryamMcAllyster**, (aqui no site do Fanfiction . net), a partir desta data de 03/11/2012 até **18**/11/2012, fazem parte **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing:** **SEMANA TROWA BARTON**.

O objetivo do Projeto é focar em um dos cinco pilotos Gundam por vez, mostrando as várias facetas dos rapazes – suas ações e reações – em roteiros em que o piloto da **SEMANA **esteja em relacionamentos, situações, conjunturas e momentos diferentes do usual.

Escolhemos fanfics (originais e traduzidas) que desvendarão os pontos de vista do piloto escolhido sobre o mundo ao seu redor, os diferentes tipos de interação entre os rapazes – seja romântico, de amizade ou não; evidenciando mais intimamente o que ele acha dos demais e como lida com os companheiros de guerra, apostando na postagem de fics e traduções dos mais variados estilos, casais e autoras.

De acordo com o total dos G-Boys, o Projeto está estruturado para ter CINCO semanas dedicadas a cada um deles, em que as fics serão postadas diariamente, então teremos diversão garantida por muito tempo, se der tudo certo ^~

Que São Yaoi reze por nós e nos proteja \o/\o/

Assim, dando início a grande Festa YaoiGundamWingniana que começa hoje, eu e a Aryam trazemos para você o **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: ****SEMANA TROWA BARTON.**

Com a escolha do acrobata de L3 para nossa primeira semana, o Projeto ambiciona quebrar preconceitos e mitos equivocados, mostrando que o piloto do HeavyArms não é um personagem vazio, sem personalidade, mudo, um 'clone' mal feito do Heero ou, ainda, uma 'parede que anda'.

Esperamos te surpreender e fazer você ver o personagem sob outra ótica *.*

PREPARE SEU CORAÇÃO \O/

E comente ^~

_**Illy & Aryam **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_

~~~~~~~~~~~~ o . O . o ~~~~~~~~~~~~

**RATTLESNAKES **

_**CASCAVÉIS **_

**Por Trixie**

**Tradução Autorizada. 3x2/2x3. Menções a 1x2 (atual), 3x4 (passado). YAOI LEMON. Tradutora: Illy-chan H. Wakai**

.

"_**Duo e Trowa são forçados a fazerem terapia de grupo."**_

Espero que gostem dos casais com que irei trabalhar nesta fic ^_^

Duo/Trowa, na maior parte do tempo.

Duo/Heero (preparem seus corações, estas cenas serão beeeeeeeeeem angustiantes).

E o Quatre... Tentarei ser o mais fiel possível ao personagem, porém sob uma ótica adulta, com ele sendo um homem cujas raízes e costumes de seu povo haverão de influenciá-lo no decorrer de sua vida.

Frase boa para alegrar o dia: Uma fic com Duo e Trowa juntos em um sofá... yummmmmmmm *_*

_**Trixie.**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~ o . O . o ~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

Queridas e queridos fãs! Que ÓTIMO estar aqui com todos vocês!

Primeiro, para trazer uma notícia MARAVILHOSA: a **SEMANA TROWA BARTON **ganhou **mais uma semana** \o/\o/

Sim! Aryam e eu gostamos TANTO do Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing com ele, que agora vamos lançar mais fics centradas no Trowa **até domingo dia 18/11** *.*

Segundo, porque hoje estou trazendo a tradução de uma das fanfics mais **FANTÁSTICAS e PHODEROSAS** já feitas com o Trowa e o casal 3x2 /2x3.

_**Rattlesnakes**_, da Trixie.

Aposto que algumas leitoras mais sortudas já andaram lendo as fics desta autora e que foram lançadas desde o início do projeto ^~

Gente... Quando eu iniciei a postagem dela com a tradução da Asta (Astásia *.*) no antigo e falecido XYZ, eu pensei muito em como fazer uma resenha à altura desta fic. Não consegui.

Hoje, anos depois, inauguro a postagem dela aqui no projeto em que, admito, ela foi a primeira fic a ser escolhida para participar \o/\o/

Hoje, anos depois, já a li uma dúzia de vezes, continuo tão apaixonada quanto antes – senão mais – por este trabalho ABSURDO de tão bom, da Trixie... Mas ainda me faltam palavras para falar sobre ela.

Que o roteiro da Rattlesnakes é, como eu disse lá em cima, PHODEROSO? Que as caracterizações de TODOS – eu disse TODOS – os personagens são, como disse lá em cima, FANTÁSTICAS? Que cada um dos rapazes é RETRATADO SOB A ÓTICA MASCULINA, sem MIMIS e frescuras? Que o AMOR que vai sendo construído entre Trowa & Duo é algo que VAI TE FAZER RIR, CHORAR, TORCER... AMAR? Que se você acha que já viu Trowa sob todas as óticas possíveis, e não leu a Rattlesnakes, na verdade você AINDA NÃO LEU NADA?

Oh Meu São Yaoi...!

Eu fico tão, tão... Mas TÃO DESESPERADA para falar sobre esta fic, que... Serio. Me faltam as palavras.

Apenas mais uma coisa, antes de ir embora: pode ser que não faça muita diferença para ninguém, mas foi **Rattlesnakes que me INSPIROU** a escrever minha fic 3x2, a _**Ciclo de Memórias.**_ Se não por outra coisa, as caracterizações, que são UM SHOW À PARTE, na fic da Trixie.

Então... Já que é assim...

**Preparem-se para ler a fic que irá simplesmente destruir, arrasar TUDO, absolutamente TUDO, o que vocês conhecem a respeito de 1x2 e 3x4 até hoje.**

Abraços de panda a todas... ^^

_**Illy & Aryam **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_


	2. Rattlesnakes - Cap 01

_**.**_

**NOTÍCIA BOMBÁSTICA!**

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

**GANHA MAIS UMA SEMANA! **

.**  
**

**YES, ISSO MESMO que você acaba de ler! A SEMANA TROWA BARTON acaba de ser EXTENDIDA em MAIS UMA SEMANA! \o/\o/\o/ **

**Veja quais as novas fics que serão lançadas ao final de cada capítulo postado o/**

**E CONTINUEMOS com mais fics MARAVILHOSAS com o Trowa, para alegria GERAL DA NAÇÃO YAOIGUNDAMWINGNIANA!**

_**Illy & Aryam **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções**_

* * *

_**.**_

**_Rattlesnakes, _por Trixie – é uma Fanfic traduzida participante do**

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

**TÉRMINO: 18 DE NOVEMBRO DE 2012**

**.**

**Autora:** Trixie.

**Tradutora:** Illy-chan H. Wakai.

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Angústia, Romance.

**Casais:** 3x2/2x3. Menções a 1x2 (atual), 3x4 (passado).

**Censura:** LEMON, violência, angústia pesada.

**Avisos:** Heero canalha, Quatre filhodaputa. Linguagem explicitamente pesada. Temas como suicídio, drogas e voyerismo. Ponto de vista: Trowa.

**Retratações:** Gundam Wing e seus personagens pertencem às empresas japonesas Soutsuu Agency e Sunrise Television. Eles não me pertencem. Nenhum deles me pertencem *chora*

**Nota da Autora: **Esta fic se passa 10 anos após "Wendless Waltz".

**Nota da TRADUTORA Illy-chan: **Postagem em homenagem a** TODAS as fãs do casal 3x2 /2x3 **e, principalmente, a** Nica Morgan, **que demonstrou muita curiosidade sobre esta fic nos reviews! Que você** também venha a se apaixonar por eles, **querida o/

.

* * *

**RATTLESNAKES **

_**CASCAVÉIS **_

**Por Trixie**

**Tradução: Illy-chan H. Wakai**

* * *

**Cap. 01**

.

O _timer_ estava tocando sem parar na cozinha, mas Trowa continuava a lavar as mãos. A luz forte do banheiro estava ligada, dando a sua pele uma aparência doentia. O espelho tinha uma pequena rachadura no canto inferior, à esquerda, e os olhos de Trowa estavam fixos nela e na maneira como ela captava a luz.

Suas mãos já estavam debaixo da água quente tempo suficiente para ficarem avermelhadas. Mas ainda havia sujeira debaixo das suas unhas.

Ele fechou a torneira lentamente, quase não sentindo a sensação do metal frio em sua mão quente. Os azulejos eram brancos, e o rejunte já havia sido azul algum dia, mas precisavam ser lavados urgentemente. Ele não se incomodou em secar as mãos ao sair, sequer apagou a luz. O rastro de luz no carpete cinza apontava para a cozinha, mas Trowa escolheu outro caminho para ir para o escuro quarto de dormir.

A janela em seu quarto dava para a rua lateral e dela Trowa podia ver a rua molhada, e duas pessoas conversando próximas uma da outra, na calçada, dois andares abaixo. Por causa da escuridão da noite, não conseguia distinguir se eram homem, mulher, ou ambos, mas continuou observando-os até se separassem, um entrando no prédio e o outro indo embora.

Ainda assim não conseguira identificar a qual sexo ambos pertenciam.

Suspirando, afastou-se da janela, suas mãos agora frias, e foi para a cozinha tirar seu jantar queimado de dentro do forno. Jogando a comida sem o mínimo apetite em um prato, foi para a sala de estar para assistir algum filme pornô.

Sentou-se no sofá, olhando para a tela sem piscar uma única vez, enquanto levava o garfo mecanicamente até a boca, de novo e de novo. Ele não sentia o gosto da comida, nem prestava atenção, de fato, no que passava na tela. Sua mente automaticamente se colocara no modo 'em branco' em que nada era realmente registrado, onde às vezes ele se desligava totalmente do mundo ao redor.

Quando o videofone tocou, ele passou perto de se furar no rosto com o garfo.

Movendo-se sem o mínimo de vontde, depositou o prato na mesa de centro e levantou-se. Não queria falar com ninguém, menos ainda com quem quer que estivesse ligando. Se fosse Quatre, não queria fingir estar interessado em conversar; se fosse Catherine, não queria ter de ser rude para que ela o deixasse em paz.

O número conhecido piscava no identificador de chamadas e Trowa suspirou enquanto se afastava, saindo do alcance de visão da câmera. Ele nunca deixava ninguém vê-lo quando estava conversando no videofone.

— Oi, Catherine.

— _Trowa! É tão bom ouvir a sua voz... Posso te ver?_

— Não. — Ele ainda considerou a possibilidade por um instante, mas antes que chegasse a uma conclusão sua irmã continuou a falar.

— _Oh. Como está? O que fez para o jantar hoje? _

Trowa nem mesmo se deu ao trabalho de lembrar o que estava comendo. Em vez disso, tentou lembrar o que havia dito a ela, da última vez que telefonara.

— _Strogonoffe._

— Bom, bom... Então, como vai o trabalho?

O trabalho estava na mesma. O trabalho sempre estava na mesma. Por que ela sempre amolava perguntando sobre aquilo? Não havia _como_ mudar.

— A mesma coisa de sempre.

— _Você falou com Quatre esta semana? _

Ele hesitou, involuntariamente e repreendeu-se por isso.

— Ontem.

— _Como ele está? Já faz séculos desde que eu o vi. _

— Você deveria ligar para _ele_, então. — Não queria ser grosso com ela. Catherine era a pessoa mais próxima que ele chegava a ter como família. Mas se não fosse duro, sabia por experiência que ela nunca desligaria o fone.

— _Eu... Desculpe. E a terapia? Como foi? _

— Não discuto minha terapia com ninguém, Catherine. — Era a mesma coisa que ele lhe dizia todas as semanas, mas aparentemente ela gostava de repetir aquela rotina de perguntas e não mudava o roteiro de forma nenhuma.

— _Você foi à academia esta semana? _

— Não.

— _O circo tem estado cheio, ultimamente, sabe? Nós estamos em uma das colônias que foram reconstruídas; os colonos não tiveram nenhum tipo de entretenimento desde que foi re-habitada. Eu acho que o governo considera isso parte de sua obrigação: patrocinar artistas viajantes, você sabe, encorajar mais eventos culturais. É maravilhoso sermos considerados um evento cultural! Juro, esta é a melhor recepção que nós já tivemos na vida! Acho que conheci todo mundo que mora nesta colônia... Recebemos até permissão para irmos às escolas mostrar algumas das nossas apresentações. Tem um garoto que eu acho que seria perfeito para fazer o seu número com os leões..._

— Eu estou ocupado, Catherine.

— _Oh._ — Ele bem podia imaginar sua expressão de decepção ao ouvi-lo.

Não queria magoá-la. Ela era o único ser vivo que realmente se importava com ele, mas... Catherine não o conhecia. Não _podia_ conhecê-lo. Ela não se permitiria.

— _Bem, eu... Eu não quero te atrapalhar. Te mando um email contando as novidades do circo, certo?_

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, mesmo sabendo que ela não poderia vê-lo.

— Nós sentimos sua falta, Tro.

"_Mas foi __**você**__ quem me mandou pegar esse trabalho na Terra, Cathy." _ele pensou._ "Foi __**você**__ que achou que eu estaria mais seguro aqui, com um terapeuta e privacidade. Foi __**você**__ que achou que __**eu**__ precisava de espaço, de estar perto dos meus amigos, de pessoas que me __**entendessem**__. Foi isto o que __**você **__pensou, foi o que __**você**__ decidiu como o certo, e que era o eu __**devia**__ fazer. E foi o que fiz. Mas eu __**não queria**__ deixar o circo. __**Eu queria estar aí**__. Eu queria...' _Não terminou o que estava pensando. Aquilo não o levaria a lugar algum.

— Falo com você depois, então.

— _Até._ — Ele viu apenas um _flash_ dela enquanto ela desligava a chamada, uma expressão abatida.

Uma sensação de vazio sufocante apoderou-se dele, e por um momento, muito longo, por sinal, ele não pode fazer nada, além de olhar para a tela azul do videofone.

Com um gesto abrupto, quase violento, ele desligou o aparelho e voltou para a sala.

O filme estava na parte que ele mais detestava, que era quando as garotas estavam dando prazer ao homem. O ator escolhido era gordo, sujo e peludo, meio careca e feio, olhos injetados. Ele desligou a TV e deitou-se de costas no sofá, encarando o modo como as luzes da rua dançavam no teto. Ali elas continuaram se movimentando ainda por algumas horas, sua quantidade diminuindo, até que não houvesse mais nenhuma por um longo, longo tempo.

* * *

.

Quando a pálida, inútil, luz do amanhecer chegou, ele fechou os olhos por um longo tempo, até que a claridade o aborreceu.

Levantando-se com um gemido, Trowa passou rudemente as mãos pelo cabelo. _Outro dia. _

Depois de um banho rápido e iogurte como café da manhã, ele deu uma conferida na agenda. Ele nunca tinha muitos afazeres, mas como agora ele tinha dificuldades em diferenciar um dia do outro em sua cabeça, precisava da agenda para lembrá-lo de suas poucas atividades.

Escrita em letra de forma e com tinta vermelha estava a palavra 'consulta' no horário das 14 horas. Trowa gemeu.

Suas sessões de terapia costumavam ser às terças-feiras, o que era bom, mas na segunda-feira haviam ligado, remarcando-a para a quinta. Ele tinha gasto a maior parte da noite de segunda apagando todas as anotações de terça e passando-as para a quinta, só que tinha esquecido completamente daquilo.

Perdendo qualquer entusiasmo que o pudesse sentir de ser capaz de trabalhar naquele dia, ele suspirou e saiu, sem nem mesmo se preocupar em por uma gravata.

* * *

.

Só quando estava aprontando-se para sair, foi que percebeu que esquecera de dizer ao seu supervisor de que precisaria sair às 13:30, mas isso não importava tanto assim. Apesar de seu cargo ser de digitador de dados, ele bem poderia ser chamado de Idiota Clicador de Mouse, só pela enorme importância do que fazia.

No ônibus a caminho do consultório do médico, notou que havia esquecido de tirar seu crachá dos Preventers do bolso, então três pessoas sorriram para ele, acenando-lhe com a cabeça como se agradecendo-lhe por algo.

Ignorou-os, e acabou por esquecer de guardar o crachá de novo.

Teve dificuldades em descer na sua parada com todas as pessoas que estavam dentro do ônibus, mas conseguiu pular justamente quando as portas estavam fechando, pousando graciosamente na calçada.

Se tivesse caído, ele poderia ter a sorte de ter rasgado a camisa, mas não teve tal sorte.

Era uma caminhada de três quarteirões até o consultório do médico. Trowa andava lentamente, passando por pessoas cujos rostos ele não enxergava; todo seu pensamento concentrado apenas em continuar caminhando, um pé após o outro. A luz do sol incomodava seus olhos, então ele mantinha o rosto abaixado, sua franja castanha encobrindo quase completamente seu rosto.

A subida até o décimo quinto andar era insuportável. A música no elevador parecia ter sido cuidadosamente escolhida para ser o som mais chato e insuportável do mundo – era algum som parecido com 'Yesterday' dos Beatles, ou algo que se imaginava _parecido_ com esta música. Trowa sentiu que estava sendo um pouco mais firme em seu esforço de controlar a vontade de arrancar o pavoroso carpete marrom do chão do elevador, mas resistir a estes impulsos ainda era difícil.

O trajeto do elevador até o escritório tinha precisamente dezessete passos; se ele medisse, veria que cobririam 2 lajotas e meia. A maçaneta da porta era de metal e estava precisando de óleo. Tinha que ser girada com força, ou então não abria.

Ao todo, tudo o que ele fizera nas últimas 24 horas fora exatamente igual ao que ele fizera nas 24 horas anteriores, desde que começara a trabalhar nos Preventers e dera início à sua terapia.

Só que, depois de abrir aquela porta, nada foi o mesmo.

* * *

.

Ele permaneceu parado, com a mão ainda em torno da maçaneta, por um longo minuto.

Normalmente, a sala de espera do consultório ficava vazia. Era pequena e estreita, ornamentada com requinte e a mobília, de madeira vermelha, pesada consistia num estofado de veludo na cor verde. Em geral não havia nem mesmo uma recepcionista, uma vez que o médico primava pela discrição. Marcação de consultas e mesmo pagamentos eram efetuados via internet pelos pacientes. As sessões eram marcadas com intervalos de vinte em vinte minutos entre cada uma, para que não houvesse possibilidade de encontros constrangedores entre os pacientes dentro do consultório.

Seu psiquiatra havia sido altamente recomendado pelo Conselho Diretor dos Preventers.

Sendo assim, quando Trowa Barton viu Duo Maxwell – que estava de pé na sala de espera, olhando o quadro na parede – virar-se para ele com o mesmo olhar de choque no rosto, foi mesmo uma surpresa.

Ele entrou, e deixou a porta bater devagar ao fechar.

A primeira coisa que lhe passou pela cabeça foi o quanto Duo parecia diferente. Ele se lembrava de Duo sendo hilário, extremamente autoconfiante e com um sorriso persistente e nada modesto. Quatre também havia lhe contado que até mesmo em pleno deserto, Duo estava sempre vestido com calças compridas e usando pelo menos duas camisetas. Ele podia até arregaçar as mangas e abrir o colarinho, mas estava sempre coberto.

Assim, ver Duo, um tanto quanto magro e pálido, vestindo uma camiseta de beisebol de mangas pretas e frente e costas vermelhas, no mínimo dois números menor que o dele, e uma calça de couro de cintura baixa nos quadris, o surpreendeu. A esguia faixa de carne deixada à mostra onde a calça e camiseta de Duo não se encontravam era perturbadora, fazendo Trowa sentir um frio na base de sua espinha.

_Desde quando Duo Maxwell era atraente?_

Trowa limpou a garganta, mas ainda não sabia o que dizer. Devia haver algum engano.

— Deve ser algum engano. — Duo ficou inquieto, os braços cruzando-se na frente do estômago, tentando esconder o abdômen exposto. — Er... Recebi um telefonema remarcando minha consulta. O horário é este, tenho certeza.

Trowa deu de ombros, não tendo idéia do que dizer.

— Não há engano algum. — O Doutor Clarkson apareceu, sorrindo largamente da porta do consultório. — Lamento muito por ter feito modificações sem avisá-los, mas... Por favor, entrem. Acredito que vocês dois já se conheçam, não?

Nenhum dos dois se moveu por um segundo, sem saber se olhavam para o médico ou um para o outro. De súbito, Duo suspirou e, balançando a cabeça, deu o primeiro passo em direção à porta.

— Bem, Doutor, acho que você sabe o que está fazendo. Mas se fez isso por ter medo de ficar sozinho conosco, acho que não vai melhorar muito as coisas.

Havia um tom sugestivo na voz de Duo e, embora Trowa não pudesse ver seu rosto, pode ver o Dr. Clarkson desviar o olhar, parecendo embaraçado. Desconfiado, Trowa os seguiu, mantendo os próprios braços cruzados sobre o peito.

— Bom, bom... Isto é muito bom.. — O Dr. Clarkson murmurava, arrumando seus papéis e juntando as canetas, de forma a não olhar para nenhum dos dois homens, enquanto ambos se sentavam, tentando compartilhar o divã sem entrarem em contato direto um com o outro. — Eu deveria ter avisado vocês, mas eu acho que desta forma também está ótimo. Vocês se conhecem, é claro, eu já disse... Com o passado que compartilham, acho que podem beneficiar bastante um com as experiências do outro. Vocês dois não são muito diferentes e acredito firmemente que podem se ajudar mutuamente com mais eficácia do qualquer método ou medicamento. Claro.

Trowa olhava diretamente para a frente, fingindo não notar a maneira como Duo parecia estar rindo, por meio de sua linguagem corporal. Também fingiu não perceber a forma como Duo esticou-se, do seu lado no divã, jogando sua longa trança sobre seus ombros, de modo a fazê-la cair por cima do tórax, a ponta pousando sobre sua virilha. Arrepiou-se ao imaginar-se sendo comparado com Duo Maxwell; bem como nunca no inferno aceitaria o que aquele terapeuta insano estava propondo: tinha certeza de que, dentre todas as pessoas no universo, não seria Duo quem poderia ajudá-lo...

Trowa cerrou o cenho e olhou fixamente para o médico à sua frente, dando o melhor de si para manter-se longe daquele ultraje.

— Vamos, vamos... Eu sei que esta não seria uma terapia muito ortodoxa. — O Dr. Clarkson tentou apaziguar os ânimos, ao ver-se alvo do olhar fuzilante de seus pacientes. — Pensem nisso como um teste. Apenas mais um passo no processo terapêutico de ambos. Se se sentirem incomodados, podemos conversar, mas acredito piamente ser esta a melhor opção para vocês dois. É claro, aguardo a cooperação de ambos.

Os olhos de Duo estreitaram-se e, por um momento, Trowa quase sentiu-se grato por ser quem Duo que estivesse passando por aquele absurdo com ele, já que o outro com certeza falaria por ambos.

— Em outras palavras, Doutor, você não tem a intenção de dar nossos Atestados de Comparecimento, confirmando para os Preventers que estamos sendo bons meninos, vindo até aqui para tratar de nossas mentes fudidas, se não fizermos o que _você_ quer. Isto pode ser chamado de chantagem, sabia?... — A voz de Duo passou para um timbre lento e sedutor, soltando a acusação enquanto ele passava a ponta da trança no rosto, mostrando uma expressão maliciosa.

Dr. Clarkson endireitou-se na cadeira, desconfortável.

— Ora, Duo, não vamos nos ater a detalhes sórdidos. Como terapeuta de vocês dois, tenho autonomia para escolher o melhor método de tratamento, então com certeza, ninguém poderia me acusar de chantagem. Vocês tem _**permissão**_ para trabalhar nos Preventers e sim, precisam do _**meu aval **_para continuarem trabalhando... Mas devemos nos concentrar nas _**metas**_ e não nos _**obstáculos**_. O objetivo aqui é melhorar a pisquê de ambos, superar seus passados da... er... Guerra; portanto, uma terapia em grupo é o método que apresentará os melhores resultados, tenho certeza. Agora, vamos falar sobre a semana de vocês. Como estão indo as coisas, Trowa?

Trowa continuou sentado, encarando o médico por mais um tempo. Não havia nada que pudesse ao menos pensar em dizer. Basicamente, continuava na mesma. Preso àquela situação. Não queria sequer estar ali, falando com o Dr. Clarkson, mas por causa de Catherine e do trabalho, era forçado àquilo. E agora teria de acrescentar Duo à mistura... _**E por que Duo estaria fazendo terapia?**_ Ele nunca lhe parecera o tipo de pessoa que precisasse de algo assim...

Aparentemente, Trowa estava levando tempo demais perdido em questionamentos, porque o Dr. Clarkson batia impacientemente sua caneta sobre a prancheta.

— Trowa. Lembre-se do que nós conversamos sobre confiança. Você deve deixar que as outras pessoas se aproximem.

Duo bufou, e olhou, impaciente, para o teto.

Trowa decidiu ignorá-lo.

— Bem.

— C-como? — Dr. Clarkson questionou-o, confuso.

— Você me perguntou como as coisas estavam indo. Eu disse que estão bem. — O olhar verde de Trowa não vacilou, assim como sua voz.

Duo pareceu divertir-se, porque ele sorriu e acenou a cabeça em aprovação. O que deixou Trowa ainda mais tenso.

Dr. Clarkson franziu a testa, e começou a rascunhar o papel com sua caneta.

— Hm. E como tem dormido? Tem tido pesadelos?

Trowa considerava seu sono uma informação muito pessoal – e Duo obviamente concordava com isso, pois seus olhos violetas estreitaram-se para o doutor como se este fosse algum inimigo. Quando finalmente ia a dizer o que se encontrava entalado em sua garganta, algo bastante inesperado aconteceu.

Duo começou a se espreguiçar, e o fez estirando os braços sobre a cabeça, arqueando as costas e empinando os quadris para cima, deixando assim a cabeça descansar no encosto do divã. Ao esticar-se deste jeito, sua camiseta curta ergueu-se até que seu estômago inteiro e uma boa porção do tórax ficassem visíveis. Quando relaxou, manteve a cabeça jogada para trás, e seu corpo permaneceu largado sobre o divã, então sua camiseta não retornou à posição anterior. Seus braços lentamente voltaram para o lugar onde se encontravam antes, as mãos percorreram por seu rosto, e seguiram descendo por seu tórax abaixo, até pararem nas pernas. Ele ajeitou-se no divã, colocando uma perna sob a outra, ficando numa posição indiana. Por fim, pegou o final da trança e começou a brincar com ela.

Trowa não se deu conta de que o Dr. Clarkson fora tão distraído com o pequeno show de Duo até ouvir a caneta dele bater no chão. O bom doutor, no entanto, nem se deu conta, já que ele estava de olhos vidrados em Maxwell.

Duo sorriu maliciosamente e ergueu uma sobrancelha, triunfante, para Trowa.

Confuso, Trowa apenas acomodou-se novamente no divã e relaxou um pouco.

Passou-se ainda cerca de meio minuto antes que o Dr. Clarkson saísse de seus devaneios.

— Oh! Hm, onde nos estávamos?

— Bem, sabe como é: Trowa e eu estávamos apenas aqui sentados, enquanto você ficava devaneando por ai, fantasiando nas suas taras. — Duo sorriu travesso, enquanto balançava a ponta de sua trança, fazendo-se de distraído.

Dr. Clarkson corou, seu rosto ficando no tom de vermelho brilhante, e começou a fazer uma série de sons ininteligíveis, enquanto ele folheava seus papéis, baixando a cabeça para procurar a caneta. Uma vez que tudo estava perfeitamente em ordem, suspirou, e tentou de novo, ainda permanecendo com a cabeça baixa.

— Certo, Sr. Maxwell, e sobre você? Quantos _drinks_ você bebeu esta semana?

— Aí já não sei. Perdi a conta lá pelo domingo. E não me chame de Sr. Maxwell. É muito impessoal. — Duo sorriu casualmente, contorcendo-se um pouco de maneira que pudesse pousar o rosto no braço do divã. — Se importa se eu fumar?

— Sim! — Dr. Clarkson falou de maneira cortante, seus dedos agarrando firmemente a prancheta. — Viu seu namorado esta semana?

Duo revirou os olhos.

— Já lhe falei mais de uma vez... Não – eu já lhe disse mais de um milhão vezes que ele não é meu namorado: é o cara que me come, só isso. E sim, eu o vi. Quer que eu conte como foi? — A mão esquerda de Duo deslizou sensualmente até seu colo, onde o polegar começou a acariciar a costura do meio de suas calças.

Os olhos do Dr. Clarkson prenderam-se hipnoticamente àquele polegar. Ele teve que engolir quatro vezes antes de conseguir falar.

— Você tem algum novo machucado?

— Hã... Não tenho certeza. — Duo respondeu, seu rosto expressando uma falsa confusão. — Quer checar?

Óbvio que o médico definitivamente queria fazer essa checagem, se sua expressão servia para qualquer coisa. Limpando a garganta, recomeçou mais uma vez a folhear os papéis. Trowa ficou curioso em saber o que, exatamente, continha aqueles papéis. Talvez ele estivesse folheando fotos de homens nus. Talvez fossem textos eróticos. Ou quem sabe, apenas seus formulários de impostos.

Duo sorriu timidamente para Trowa enquanto os olhos do médico continuavam fugindo do contato com os seus. Não se sentiu muito seguro para reconhecer o gesto, mas lhe pareceu um gesto amigável. Era exatamente o tipo de coisa que Duo fazia o tempo todo durante a guerra e que tanto o irritava. Quatre agindo assim ele podia entender. Agir daquele jeito era, presumivelmente, fácil, para quem sempre vivera cercado de luxo e por uma família numerosa: ser cordial e amável. Duo se apresentava como aberto e encantador. Mas ele havia crescido em um orfanato em L2. Alguma coisa não batia.

— E o seu trabalho? Como vai?

A pergunta sacudiu os dois homens no divã. E como Trowa parecia ter tanta vontade de falar quanto uma mesa de centro, Duo falou primeiro.

— Uma maravilha! A mesma merda irritante de sempre. Mas estou lá todos os dias, na hora certa, como um bom garoto faria.

Trowa balançou a cabeça, esperando que o gesto lembrasse o doutor que ele já respondera sua própria pergunta sobre o assunto.

Dr. Clarkson franziu a testa novamente.

— Você teve mais algum incidente com o seu superior?

Duo zangou-se.

— Não.

— Há uma notificação aqui. Ele disse que você usou um palavreado ofensivo.

— Eu o chamei de sacana e filho da puta, mas isso não foi um _incidente_. Nós já não estávamos mais nem no horário de trabalho. — Duo cruzou os braços sobre o peito, sua postura inteira mudando de lasciva para a de um animal acuado.

— Você o chamou _**de quê**_?

— Você levaria em conta as circunstâncias em que isto aconteceu? Faria alguma diferença saber o que ele me disse antes? Aquele miserável só quer é sujar minha ficha, para que eu nunca possa ser transferido para outro setor! Ele pode me manter preso ali, naquela maldita garagem o resto da minha vida, fazendo todo o serviço dele, para que ele e os outros babacas não precisem ficar preocupados comigo subindo na hierarquia!

— Duo, você sabe que não pode subir de posto até provar que está plenamente habilitado para tal. Você não consegue ficar dois meses sem faltar ao trabalho ou mesmo sem aparecer bêbado ou de ressaca. Compreenda, você é o único que pode melhorar a si mesmo, mas precisa assumir certas responsabilidades primeiro.

O moreno de trança soltou um senhor palavrão, soltando o ar e afastando a franja para longe dos seus olhos.

— Não tenho culpa se ele é um filho da puta sacana, gordo e preguiçoso.

Trowa quase sorriu. Aquilo _**era **_verdade. Metade dos Preventers que não estavam em campo hoje eram ex-soldados da Oz ou ex-oficiais da Aliança: homens e mulheres inaptos para as funções que ocupavam atualmente. Na verdade, a _**posição**_ deles tinha mais peso que as suas reais qualificações. O fato era que, quando os quadros dos Preventers foram inicialmente formados, a corporação tinha tanta carência de pessoal acostumado à hierarquia militar, que qualquer um que tivesse patente da OZ, da Aliança e até mesmo da Presa Branca, foi admitido dentro dos seus quadros – desde que aprovado no perfil psicológico. Como os Preventers estava crescendo e muitos recrutas novos realmente treinados estavam chegando nos últimos anos, muitos destes _velhos soldados_ estavam preocupados apenas com a manutenção de sua boa vida. O chefe de Trowa também incluía-se nestes casos de pessoas promovidas apenas por favores, enquanto soldados mais qualificados permaneciam em posições inferiores.

Dr. Clarkson, infelizmente, não apreciou em nada aquela demonstração de temperamento forte.

— Duo, esta sua atitude não vai levar você a lugar algum. Você precisa começar a colocar de lado estes ressentimentos que apenas alimentam as suas condutas negativas.

Duo fechou os olhos.

— Aprecio imensamente suas tentativas para meter isso dentro da minha cabeça, Doutor, mas não estou sendo _**negativo**_ aqui! O cara **É** um filho da puta sacana! Isso não deixa de ser verdade apenas porque sou **EU** quem está dizendo. O negócio dele é me ferrar, isso sim. Mas ele que se dane, pois não estou nem aí.

— Mas agir desta maneira só vai afastar você da chance de ter de volta a sua licença de piloto. — Dr. Clarkson bateu sua caneta contra a prancheta, olhando para Duo por cima dos óculos, de maneira desaprovadora.

Trowa olhou do Dr. Clarkson para Duo, acompanhando o cabo-de-guerra. Aquilo estava ficando muito interessante. Trowa também havia perdido sua licença, e aquele era um assunto delicado para ele. Ser proibido por um reles pedaço de papel de voar com uma simples nave que fosse quando você já havia pilotado um Gundam, era algo que o amargurava e o enchia de revolta.

Duo claramente sentia o mesmo que ele, quando uma expressão de desagrado cruzou seu rosto. Respirando fundo para acalmar-se, ele jogou a cabeça para trás e olhou para o teto. Contando as rachaduras contidas nele tentando saber como deveria reagir, esfregou a clavícula, distraído, enfiando uma mão por baixo da camiseta e erguendo a barra toda até o pescoço.

Quando terminou, encontrou o olhar do Dr. Clarkson, ou melhor: os olhos violetas tentaram encontrar, uma vez que o Dr. Clarkson estava ainda olhando de forma fixa o seu mamilo exposto.

— Sabe, acho que você está certo. Ando agindo de forma péssima, estou destruindo a minha vida e é tudo minha culpa. Mas... Podia ser pior, certo? Pelo menos não sou um pervertido asqueroso. — A voz de Duo estava calma e firme, e Trowa sentiu uma pequena sensação de triunfo refletida nela.

Dr. Clarkson conseguiu impedir-se de cair da cadeira, mas seus papéis não tiveram tanta sorte. Por fim, o ato de pegá-los _de novo_ e folheá-los deu-lhe nova oportunidade de esconder seu rosto.

— Bem. — O doutor falava em tons entrecortados. — Parece que nossa hora acabou. Este será nosso novo horário regular a partir de agora. Nos vemos na semana que vem.

— Doutor? — Duo não fez o mais leve esforço para se mover de onde estava. Quando o médico continuou a ignorá-lo, insistiu. — Não se esqueça de nossos Atestados de Comparecimento.

Dr. Clarkson levantou-se irritado, e dirigiu-se à sua escrivaninha. Anotando alguns rabiscos rapidamente, ele voltou-se, segurando uma folha para cada um deles.

— Aqui. Agora podem ir. Até a próxima semana.

— Obrigado, Doutor! — Duo saltou do divã, uma felicidade claramente falsa e cínica. Num segundo, tomou seu atestado da mão do doutor e saiu para a área de recepção.

Trowa levantou-se como se tivesse todo tempo do mundo e pegou seu atestado. Virou-se e saiu, dando-lhe as costas.

No corredor, Duo estava esperando, segurando o elevador. Ele não disse nada, mas Trowa agradeceu assim mesmo, desconfiado do silêncio do outro.

Só quando estavam saindo do edifício foi que Duo voltou-se para Trowa e falou com ele pela primeira vez.

— Para onde você vai agora?

Trowa encolheu os ombros, indiferente, e apontou vagamente para oeste.

Duo gargalhou.

— Eu também. Espere um segundo. — Ele tirou um maço e um isqueiro do bolso interno do longo casaco. Assim que acendeu o cigarro, recolocou o maço no bolso e o isqueiro fechou-o rápido, como se ele estivesse envergonhado de ser visto vestido daquela maneira. — Er... Olha, me desculpe por todo o showzinho lá em cima. Sinto muito se te deixei desconfortável... O lance é que, quando eu comecei essa merda de terapia, as sessões eram insuportáveis. Então percebi que o nosso bom Doutor é um tarado pervertido, e me aproveitar disso fez as sessões ficarem bem mais suportáveis. Acho que ele pensou que, juntando nós dois, poderia ter um controle melhor, mas para mim ta parecendo que ele só tornou as coisas duas vezes mais difíceis para ele. — Duo deu de ombros, ainda sorrindo. — De qualquer forma, me desculpe, cara. Eu não pretendia me empolgar tanto...

— Jura? — Trowa inalou o ar, curioso. O cigarro de Duo era muito forte.

O outro moreno vacilou, e desviou o olhar para o outro lado.

— É. Sinto muito, OK?

Trowa deixou para lá. Não conseguia entender porque os dois estavam conversando sobre aquilo.

— O quê você está fumando?

— Oh. — Duo segurou o cigarro comprido, fino e escuro. — É um cigarro de cravo-da-índia. São tão fedorentos e cancerígenos quanto qualquer cigarro comum, mas pelo menos são estilosos e chiques. Quer um?

— Não. — Trowa começou a andar, seus passos lentos e precisos. Não ficou exatamente surpreso quando Duo continuou seguindo-o, mas sim, por isso não o aborrecer tanto.

— Faz um longo tempo. — Duo falou num tom um pouco saudoso, enquanto caminhavam. — Não escuto nada sobre você há anos. Você e Quatre ainda são próximos?

Trowa guardou cuidadosamente a reação que sempre o atingia quando o assunto 'Quatre' vinha à tona, para que o outro nem pudesse vê-la.

— Não muito. Ele se casou... Ele já não tem mais muito tempo livre assim; a esposa dele está esperando outro filho para daqui a alguns meses.

— Quatre se casou... com uma mulher? _**Tá falando sério?**_ — Duo soltou uma gargalhada. — E eu pensei que ele era um bom menino das colônias...**[1]** Acho que é só para se exibir, hã? Caramba, eu jamais diria que... Oh, bem. Felicidades para ele. Espero que esteja feliz — Duo balançou a cabeça, em dúvida.

Trowa procurou por uma resposta adequada.

— Estou surpreso por você e ele não terem continuado a manter contato também. O casamento dele foi um arranjo vantajoso ditado pela família, mas eu achava que vocês dois também fossem amigos.

Duo observou Trowa por um momento, avaliando quais as intenções dele ao falar aquilo.

— E nós éramos. Mantivemos contato ainda durante algum tempo. Mas as coisas mudam.

Trowa assentiu em concordância. Aquilo certamente era uma verdade.

Eles diminuíram o passo, assim que se aproximaram do ponto de ônibus.

— Assim, você se importa se eu perguntar por que você está fazendo terapia?

Trowa olhou diretamente para Duo, desta vez, analisando suas intenções. Os olhos violetas do outro estavam abertos e claros, ele esperando pacientemente por sua resposta, sem pressioná-lo. Trowa quis saber se descobrir seu motivo mudaria o humor de Duo.

— Eu tentei me matar. — Ele falou depressa e em voz baixa, de modo que só ele pudesse ouvir.

Duo anuiu, sua expressão mantendo-se inalterada.

Trowa ficou aliviado por ele não julgá-lo.

— E você? — rebateu.

— Drogas. — Duo sorriu amargamente. — Estou limpo há mais de ano, já, mas você sabe. Ainda sinto... vontade.

Trowa cabeceou, entendendo.

— Diz aí, tem planos para o jantar hoje?

Trowa parou, e virou para ele, surpreso.

O outro apenas continuou a sorrir daquele modo que tanto o incomodava durante a guerra.

— Eu fiz lasanha ontem à noite. Ficou ótima... Mas só dá para fazer lasanha de um tamanho, saca, e não vou conseguir comê-la toda antes que estrague. E então? Topa comer um pouco?

As mãos de Duo ainda estavam dentro dos bolsos, e sua postura era casual, como se não querendo pressioná-lo para aceitar o convite ou não. Considerando que Duo parecia particularmente interessado que ele fosse, acenou em consentimento.

Duo firmou os ombros, endireitando a coluna.

— Okay. Precisamos pegar a linha 14, na outra parada, então. É o ônibus que passa onde eu moro.

Eles caminharam silenciosamente os dois quarteirões até o ponto de ônibus de Duo, o qual andava num passo ligeiramente inclinado para frente e Trowa, como se estivesse marchando. Durante os oito minutos inteiros que esperaram pela condução, não falaram ou sequer olharam um para o outro, e embora tivessem se sentado lado a lado, ninguém poderia dizer que ambos se conheciam.

Duo pressionou o sinal quando se aproximaram da parada dele e juntos desceram da condução, como se fossem dois estranhos.

A vizinhança de Duo era mais agradável que a sua, Trowa notou imediatamente; embora exatamente _**como**_ fosse algo que ele não conseguisse identificar de maneira precisa. Caminharam por quatro quadras, chegando enfim ao prédio onde Maxwell morava, uma construção em forma de U e com tijolos vermelhos. O apartamento ficava no terceiro andar, e a escada fazia curvas na metade, sendo necessário cuidado e atenção para caminhar por elas. O ex-parceiro de guerra não se incomodou em pegar a correspondência, embora Trowa pudesse ver que a caixa marcada _D Maxwell_ estava lotada.

A trança de Duo balançava de um lado para outro conforme ele andava, especialmente agora, que subiam os degraus. Trowa teve que controlar o impulso de agarrá-la enquanto ela ficava dançando na sua frente. Ela estava mais longa do que nos tempos da guerra, embora estivesse só algumas polegadas abaixo do traseiro de Duo, então provavelmente havia sido cortada em algum momento, ou talvez fosse regularmente aparada – ou, ainda, o cabelo de Duo crescesse muito, muito devagar.

Trowa franziu o cenho quando percebeu que estava pensando demais no cabelo de Duo.

Duo teve que apoiar-se contra o batente da porta para tirar as chaves do bolso da calça. Ele teve que sacudi-las antes de poder destrancar a porta.

O apartamento estava uma bagunça, mas não a ponto de causar repugnância. Havia muitas caixas, livros e revistas empilhadas ao redor, mas ainda tinha bastante espaço para se locomover por ele. Uma estante, gabinetes e engradados estavam alinhados contra a parede, armazenando uma impressionante coleção de livros, cds, dvds, além de uma televisão, um dvd, um som estéreo e um Playstation. Na parede em frente à TV, um largo e longo sofá estofado na cor marrom e uma mesinha de centro baixa de café completavam os móveis da sala. Sobre a mesinha, Duo tinha um cinzeiro grande e cheio, dois copos vazios, as edições mais recentes de revistas sobre carros, naves espaciais, esportes e notícias sobre as colônias.

Duo sorriu ao observar Trowa examinando a sala.

— Fique à vontade. Eu vou me trocar. Estas roupas... Não são nada confortáveis.

Trowa não estava certo se Duo estava embaraçado ou não, mas o outro rapaz abaixou sua cabeça e rapidamente desapareceu. Trowa permaneceu no meio da sala, olhando a mobília como se não tivesse absoluta certeza de que não seria atacado se deixasse a guarda baixa. Quando se passou tempo suficiente para ele ficar entediado e razoavelmente seguro de que o sofá de Duo realmente não iria atacá-lo, começou a circular pelo aposento, tomando nota das várias porções de lixo.

Havia um jarro cheio de moedas em cima de uma cópia de Laranja Mecânica, numa prateleira baixa da estante. Um par de meias amarelas debaixo prateleira da tv. As tralhas se aglomeravam. Uma flanela ostentava uma mancha não identificável nela, visível apenas se por acaso fosse virada do avesso. Um dos copos de vidro na mesinha de centro continha uma distinta aparência de algo alcoólico e o outro exibia marca de café até a borda.

Um quadro de Heero e Relena na parede entre o corredor e a cozinha o surpreendeu. Usando terno, o japonês estava com os braços em torno da cintura da embaixadora, que usava um vestido de alta costura rodado muito elegante. A jovem sorria de orelha a orelha, rosto radiante e Heero sorria minimamente para a câmera.

— Essa foto é da festa de noivado deles. — Duo estava escorado contra a parede próximo a ele, vestindo uma camisa de mangas longas preta e um jeans também preto, folgado.

Trowa achou por bem ignorar completamente o fato de que Duo aproximara-se totalmente em silêncio.

— Fiquei surpreso por você não ter comparecido.

Por causa dos seus problemas, Trowa não tomara conhecimento de que Heero e Relena estavam noivos.

— Eu é que estou surpreso por ver você tão tranqüilo quanto a isso.

A resposta de Duo foi um sorriso debochado e um arquear de sobrancelha irônico.

— Eu tinha a impressão de que você era... _**interessado**_ no Heero. — Trowa trocou o apoio de um dos pés, nervoso. Os olhos verdes semi-cerrados como se estivesse comentando algo corriqueiro.

— Ah. — Duo inclinou a cabeça para o lado, analisando a foto criticamente. — Mas eu _**sou**_ interessado nele. Eu acho. Esse é o motivo pelo qual sempre desejei que as coisas dessem certo entre eles. Sempre senti como se... ela tivesse algo de que ele precisa, algo que ele não conseguia entender. Os dois fazem um casal muito bonito... Eu realmente queria que eles tivessem dado certo.

Trowa baixou um pouco o rosto, para poder examinar Duo por debaixo da franja.

— O que o faz pensar que _**não vai dar certo**_ com os dois? Você acabou de dizer que eles estão noivos.

— Sim, estão, mas ele vem me comendo há três anos. — Duo suspirou. — E aí? Com fome? Leva só um minuto para esquentar a lasanha.

Trowa viu Duo sair, despreocupado, em direção à cozinha, com uma piscadela marota. Depois de um momento da mais estupefata inércia devido à notícia que lhe fora jogada como uma bomba, decidiu segui-lo, simplesmente porque não poder pensar em qualquer outra coisa para fazer naquela situação.

Assistiu Duo tirar a lasanha do refrigerador, cantarolando baixinho consigo mesmo enquanto retirava a fina cobertura laminada que a cobria. Duo movia a cabeça de lado a lado enquanto se movia, fazendo com que sua trança balançasse suavemente, acompanhando-lhe o ritmo. Trowa sentou-se rígido à mesa de cozinha. Ocupado, o outro moreno deslizou a lasanha para dentro do forno, ajustando o _timer_, antes de voltar para arrumar a mesa. Dois guardanapos de papel branco, dois porta copos em forma hexagonais com padrões azul pálido, dois garfos e facas com cabo de madeira vagabunda, dois copos chanfrados, e dois finos pratos de porcelana com estreitas linhas azuis nas bordas, foram sendo arrumados em cima da mesa enquanto Duo circulava eficazmente pela cozinha.

— Se você é amante de Heero, por que ele vai casar com Relena? — Trowa tinha esperado para falar até que pudesse eliminar qualquer rastro de raiva, o que deixou sua voz soar triste.

Duo sorriu, amargo.

— Heero _**não é**_ meu amante. Para esta afirmação ser verdade, implicaria haver _**amor**_ ou _**afeição**_ da parte dele, ou que ele _**'faz amor'**_ comigo, algo assim. Eu disse que ele me fode e é exatamente **isso **o que eu quero dizer. Agora, quanto ao porquê de eles estarem se casando... — Duo abriu a geladeira e tirou uma garrafa de vinho pela metade. — Gosta de vinho tinto?

Trowa deu de ombros.

Duo voltou até a mesa e serviu para ambos um copo de vinho. Trowa olhava para ele, quase sem acreditar no que tinha acabo de ouvir, como se ele tivesse certeza de que Duo ia tirar a verdadeira garrafa de vinho mas dizendo que não estava falando sério antes.

— É um casamento de conveniência. Veja só: todo mundo, tanto na Terra quanto nas Colônias, esperam que Relena se case. É o que as _**boas meninas**_ fazem. E são o casal ideal: os dois vieram os pais serem assassinados, assumiram os sonhos dos pais quando ainda eram adolescentes, foram forçados a amadurecer, tornaram-se marionetes nas mãos dos que comandavam a Guerra, e então... salvaram o mundo e se tornaram os queridinhos absolutos. Mesmo depois da Guerra, ambos ainda continuam trabalhando a favor da paz para todos, claro. Assim, o próximo passo é os dois noivarem, se casarem e terem lindos filhinhos para dar continuidade à felicidade geral de todos.

Apesar da dubiedade de algumas palavras, Duo conseguiu, de maneira absolutamente notável, dizer tudo aquilo sem a mais leve sugestão de cinismo.

— Ela não quer casar com Heero. — ele continuou falando, o tom de voz definitivamente pesaroso, agora. — Mas ele é a escolha lógica. Saca só, o universo inteiro pode fazer seus 'ooohs' e 'ahs', dizer que eles são um casal jovem, incrivelmente sensual e poderoso, que são os heróis que conquistaram o espaço sideral, etc. Desse jeito, Relena pode continuar adiando a data de casamento por estar _**muito ocupada**_ enquanto trabalha como embaixadora e se torna a _**queridinha**_ de todos os povos. Aí, um belo dia, ela irá anunciar que está deixando a vida pública para poder ter uma vida normal, sossegada... E alguns poucos meses depois, eles vão desfazer o noivado e tomar cada um o seu rumo.

Trowa olhava para Duo cuidadosamente, medindo cada palavra enquanto processava tudo.

— Como você e Heero começaram a transar, então?

Duo piscou.

— Bem, essa já é uma pergunta complicada.

Houve um momento de total silêncio, então o timer do forno soou.

Duo se levantou e tirou a lasanha, colocando-a na mesa, entre os pratos, escorregando uma luva de forno para usar como travessa. Trowa reconheceu os objetos como um daqueles kits para fazer uma refeição que veem completos, com tudo, inclusive a bandeja. A lasanha não era tão grande assim, e havia só a metade dela, assim Duo cortou a metade restante, dividindu-a igualmente entre eles. Ele não se incomodou em deixar de lado ou jogar a bandeja vazia na pia, apenas sentou-se e tomou um longo gole de vinho.

— Sirva-se.

Cada um deles cortou um pedaço e mandou garganta abaixo. A comida até podia ter sido aquecida por mais tempo, mas pelo menos estava morna e, de qualquer maneira, nenhum deles comia tanto assim, embora Duo tomasse um gole de vinho a cada bocado que ingeria.

Trowa assistia Duo comer e beber, os olhos verdes acompanhando a maneira que a boca de duo movia-se, abrindo-se para comer, e a forma que seus lábios tocavam o copo para beber. Ele olhava o modo que o pequeno nariz arrebitado de Duo ficava acima de tudo, e as bochechas momentaneamente dilatadas, quando estavam cheias. Observava a maneira que Duo mantinha os olhos no prato, assim eles pareciam meio fechados, e os cílios curtos pareciam velar seus olhos. Ele o viu empurrar a franja de cima do rosto por duas vezes.

— Eu nunca gostei de você durante a guerra. — O comentário soou completamente aleatório, como se estivessem discutindo o tempo, e ele estivesse um pouco desapontado em ver que a frente fria não iria embora em breve.

Os olhos violetas se encontraram os verdes, o canto direito de sua boca de Duo curvando-se minimamente num esgar sardônico.

— Eu sei. Mas _**eu**_ sempre gostei de você.

Trowa piscou, e observou como Duo empurrava a lasanha por seu prato.

— Desgraça, você já sentiu como se comer fosse uma tarefa mecânica? Tipo, a gente tem que preparar cada refeição, cortá-la, comê-la, mastigá-la, engolir... E no fim limpar tudo – só para voltar a fazer tudo de novo algumas horas mais tarde. Isso me parece algum tipo de tortura demoníaca para nos tirar horas de vida. — Duo olhou para seu garfo cheio de talharim com molho de queijo e carne com absoluta repulsa.

Trowa olhou para baixo, para sua própria porção já metade devorada.

— Eu prefiro rações militares.

— Eu também. — Duo sorriu para seu copo de vinho. — Mas eles não vendem mais este tipo de comida. O que vendem hoje em dia são as tais barrinhas energéticas, mas elas são...

— Estragadas com porcarias.

— Exatamente! As embalagens então... Sempre tem 'saborosas', 'com cheiro de frutas', 'açucaradas'... — Duo balançou a cabeça, talvez tentando apagar as tais barrinhas da memória.

— Sem falar nas que tem pedaços de chocolate. — Trowa acrescentou, visivelmente impressionado... para pior. — Qual o sentido de se fabricar uma 'comida saudável' e depois enchê-la de chocolate?

— Odeio essas daí mais do que as outras. — o moreno de trança respondeu, determinado, tomando outro longo gole de vinho. — Bem, a única coisa boa sobre comer é que ela te dá uma desculpa para beber.

— Você precisa de desculpas para beber?

— NÃO! — Duo explodiu numa gargalhada. — Mas não gosto de beber vinho sem estar comendo algo, por exemplo. Se bem que dizem que vinho é bom para a saúde.

— Não nesta quantidade. — Trowa considerou com desconfiança que Duo era como uma esponja, devido à quantidade de bebida que ele parecia gostar de ingerir.

— Não... É verdade. — o outro sorriu e terminou de esvaziar rapidamente o copo.

Ele se levantou e, na pia, limpou o próprio prato, jogando o resto de sua lasanha no lixo. Colocou a louça no lava-louças sem nem mesmo os enxaguar antes. Fez o mesmo com o prato de Trowa, já que este era uma visita. Com os braços novamente cruzados à altura do peito, o moreno mais alto pensou preguiçosamente se não deveria oferecer-se para ajudar em algo.

— Você se importa se eu perguntar o que você tanto não gosta em mim? Eu quero dizer, agora vamos ter que ficar um tempo juntos, então...

Trowa olhou Duo abastecer de detergente o recipiente no lava-louças, embora não estivesse cheio nem pela metade. Seus olhos desfocaram-se enquanto via as mãos dele moverem-se sobre os controles da máquina de lavar-louça.

— Tudo sempre veio tão facilmente para você. As pessoas sempre gostam de você. Você e Quatre ficaram amigos imediatamente, Wu Fei sempre disse que você não era tão ruim assim... Eu passei meses cuidando de Heero, trazendo-o de volta da morte. — Os olhos verdes de Trowa estreitaram-se enquanto ele revivia aquela rejeição do passado. — Eu o seguia por toda parte, ajudando-o enquanto ele procurava como um tolo por sua redenção. Eu atendia a todos os seus caprichos. Se eu lhe perguntava se ele queria comer comida italiana, sabe o que ele dizia? _**'Duo gosta de lingüiça na pizza dele.'**_ Ele falava sobre você o tempo todo, sem qualquer motivo.

Duo tentou retrucar, mas preferiu não interromper Trowa enquanto ele falava. E quanto mais Trowa falava, mais fácil era deixar que as palavras saíssem. Ele não pensava em nada daquilo havia anos.

— Quando Heero desceu para o subterrâneo na primeira Guerra, ele nos forneceu todas as informações, mas era somente _**você**_ que ele via. Quando ele viu que Relena estava em perigo, foi somente a _**você**_ que ele pediu ajuda. Você não era nem mesmo um soldado treinado, apenas um bom piloto, é verdade, mas era em _**você**_ que ele confiava._** Você**_ era o preferido dele. Ele nem conseguia bater em você sem que você batesse nele primeiro. — Trowa finalizou a longa fala com aquele comentário, como se esta fosse a última e mais importante evidência de sua teoria.

Duo riu, sarcástico, sem crer no que ouvia.

— Você tem ciúmes de mim porque Heero gosta _**mais de mim do que de você**_? Ei, pode ficar com ele, se quiser. Oh, e ele _**superou**_ esse negócio de não bater, então não se preocupe.

Trowa piscou, sacudindo a cabeça, enquanto Duo se encaminhava para a sala de estar.

— Topa assistir um filme?

Ainda aturdido, Trowa se levantou da mesa e seguiu Duo, esperando inutilmente sentado sofá enquanto Duo olhava os dvds dele.

— O que você quer assistir? Violência? Sexo normal? Sexo violento?

— Algo que termine mal. — Trowa se sentou e enrolou-se ligeiramente contra o braço do sofá.

Duo sorriu.

— Eu tenho exatamente o que você quer. — Ele separou um DVD, inseriu-o no aparelho e foi se sentar no outro extremo do sofá. — Se importa se eu fumar?

Trowa sacudiu a cabeça, negando.

Duo puxou uma garrafa de vodca para perto do sofá, e serviu no copo com a mancha de café. Sem palavras, ofereceu a bebida para Trowa, mas ele sacudiu a cabeça negativamente mais uma vez.

Enquanto assistiam ao filme em silêncio, Duo fumou quatro cigarros e tomou três copos de vodca, terminando a garrafa. Eles assistiram os créditos finais passar por seus olhos vidrados.

— Então, sessão de terapia em dupla semana que vem. — Duo descansou seu queixo na almofada entre eles, os olhos ainda na tela, olhando os créditos finais.

Trowa assentiu, resignado.

— Eu acho que... Se as coisas ficarem... Intoleráveis, podíamos ajudar um ao outro. Para distraí-lo. Já que ele é um tarado e tudo o mais.

Duo piscou, surpreso.

— Tá falando sério? Não se importaria?

— Só que... Eu não tenho nada _provocante_ para usar. — A voz de Trowa parecia pedir desculpas, enquanto olhava para Duo.

Duo corou, mordendo de leve a extremidade da almofada.

— Beleza. Você já é mortalmente sexy, não importa o que vista.

Trowa piscou quatro vezes, tentando processar o que Duo tinha dito. Mas aí Duo resolveu se levantar e ele decidiu-se por não incomodá-lo.

— Quer que eu chame um táxi?

Trowa levantou-se, enfiando as mãos em seus bolsos.

— Não. Eu me viro.

— Okay. — Duo sorriu, e Trowa teve a sensação de levar um murro que lhe tirou o ar. Os olhos verdes fixos naquele sorriso de 100 watts. Duo era realmente de tirar o fôlego.

Então ele decidiu simplesmente não pensar mais sobre aquilo.

— Certo. Semana que vem, então.

— Até semana que vem. — Duo abriu a porta para ele, e Trowa caminhou de encontro ao ar gelado da noite que tomava o corredor, sem se incomodar em se agasalhar.

Ele foi embora sem se voltar para trás, para ver se Duo estava olhando para ele ou se ele estava acenando um adeus.

.

* * *

Continua o/

**Nota da Autora - Trixie:**Er, uma rápida (há, ha!) nota...^^

**[1]** "_**E eu pensei que ele era um bom menino das colônias..."**_

A respeito do comentário de Duo sobre os "garotos da colônia" ao falar sobre o Quatre. Esta é a minha própria pequena teoria sobre a vida da colônia, e por que os meninos Gundam podem ser todos ser gay/bi. Diversas vezes na série, há comentários de como a vida nas colônias é diferente da vida na terra; menções de Duo de como as pessoas nas colônias são mais desconfiadas, por exemplo; e quando Zechs vai para as colônias como representante de Sanc, apresentando-se como Milliardo, os colonos querem explicar a ele como as pessoas que mora nas Colônias sentem... No começo isto me parecia um pouco estranho, já que pessoas são pessoas, certo? Mas então eu fiquei pensando...

Quando as primeiras Colônias foram criadas, as pessoas que foram morar nelas provavelmente eram cientistas, engenheiros, e tal como eles, eu sei, pessoas de outras profissões, que poderiam construir, consertar, e operar as colônias. Mas provavelmente havia outras pessoas também – pessoas que, como em nosso passado, deixaram suas casas para escapar de perseguições ou fanatismo.

Por exemplo, as pessoas que formaram L5 poderiam ter sido chineses tradicionalistas que queriam escapar ao regime comunista na China. L4 poderia ter sido formada pelo povo árabe que queria viver em paz, longe de qualquer conflito ou guerra.

E, hey, talvez um monte de pessoas gay/bissexuais tenham ido embora da Terra, assim eles poderiam viver suas vidas em paz, também.

Então somos lançados a outro fato. No decorrer do Episódio Zero, quando se fala sobre o passado de Quatre, eles mencionaram que quando as colônias foram formadas, os colonos não podiam ter filhos através de métodos biológicos normais. Eles tiveram que usar métodos alternativos, como fertilização in vitro, para se reproduzir. Assim, é razoável reconhecer que: a) A vida na colônia realmente teria atraído as pessoas que não podiam biologicamente ter filhos, de qualquer maneira, e b) que as pessoas nas colônias realmente teriam um potencial bem maior para se tornado abertas a famílias alternativas, estilos de vida, etc, por conta das condições de vida ali.

Agora vamos lançar mais um fato... Todas as colônias são muito distantes da terra, e a sociedade e cultura delas poderiam estar de alguma forma separadas da terra. As pessoas tinham que criar seus filhos, e sem nunca terem ido à terra, provavelmente; então, uma vez que os sistemas educacionais deles estavam completamente separados da terra, assim com suas estações de tv e outras mídias, é razoável pensar que as pessoas que partiram e formaram as colônias (como o Heero Yuy original) poderiam ter visto nisto algo como uma experiência social. Como, de que forma eliminar fanatismo e racismo através da educação e da mídia. Se todos seus programas de televisão fossem desprovidos de preconceito, e tivessem pessoas gay/bi neles, e lhes fossem ensinado nas escola com todo tipo de pessoas, e talvez até mesmo as histórias de suas crianças fossem alteradas para serem todas mais complacentes, talvez isso pudesse significar que as pessoas das colônias tivessem a mente aberta e fossem mais tolerantes com o restante dos membros de raça humana. Talvez ^^.

E talvez as pessoas da Terra no período em que se passa Gundam Wing, poderiam ainda, da mesma maneira, ser tão intolerantes e preconceituosas como nós somos hoje em dia, e talvez eles mantivessem isto contra as pessoas das colônias, lá em cima, onde havia pessoas gay/bi, e eles não pudessem se reproduzir naturalmente no espaço (até bastante recentemente, na linha temporal de GW), e eles fossem racialmente misturados...

Então talvez as pessoas das colônias seriam, de alguma forma, criadas para serem bissexuais, ou quando no mínimo, pessoas que respeitassem os direitos do próximo e não se incomodassem com a orientação de uma pessoa; ao passo que as pessoas da Terra ainda poderiam ser bem rígidas a este respeito, então possivelmente poderia ser considerado um insulto chamar alguém de 'garoto/garota da colônia', sugerindo assim que eles eram gay/bi, como os colonos são compreendidos ou vistos.

Talvez.

De qualquer maneira, quanto mais eu penso sobre isso, mais sentido isto fez para mim (er... só para mim, eu admito... ^_ ~) até que chegou ao ponto onde eu aceito isso como fato. É. As populações das Colônias eram mais abertas e tolerantes, e a maioria dos colonos não nutre pensamentos negativos ou restrições sobre orientação sexual; aceitando que ela é dominada pelos sentimentos não importando o sexo a que estes sentimentos fossem dirigidos: se garotos ou garotas/homens e mulheres do mesmo sexo.

Er. Yeah. Então esta não foi uma nota curta de jeito nehum. Desculpem-me! Mas eu queria mesmo explicar o que eu estava pensando aqui...

_**Trixie**_

_**.  
**_

* * *

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

**TÉRMINO: 18 DE NOVEMBRO DE 2012**

* * *

**Você acabou de ler: Rattlesnakes (Trixie – Cap. 01)**

.

**Acesse o perfil do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

**Traduções**

**Scandal / Escândalo (Aryam – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**Comforts (Kracken – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**Sweet Dreams (Babaca – Cap. Único já postado)**

**Lost Vows** **(Trixie - Cap. Único já postado)**

**Nocturnal Games Series – Fic 02 (Babaca - Cap. 02 já postado)**

**Glow (Kracken – Cap. Único já postado)**

**In Your Eyes (Trixie – Cap. Único já postado)**

**Pet (Trixie – Cap. Único já postado)**

Bath House (Kracken)

The Best Laid Plans (Caroline)

.

**Acesse o perfil da Illy-chan H. Wakai , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia a fic a ser lançada \o/**

**Fanfic Original**

Ciclo de Memórias (Cap 03)

.

**Acesse também o perfil da Aryam McAllyster , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

**Traduções**

**Sleep Deprivation (Sunhawk - Cap. Único já postado)**

**Horrible - Extra 2 (Merula - Extra 2 já postado)**

**Trowa's Mission (Merula – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**He Promissed (CJMarie - Cap. Único já postado)**

**Timing is Everything (Blue Soaring - Cap. Único já postado)**

**Tiny Little Trowa (Raihne - já postada)**

**Kiss The Cook - Trowa Style (Kracken - já postada)**

******Trowa's Mission (Merula – Cap. 02 já postado)**

Jornada (Aryam)

Nightmares (Merula)

Scrooge (Sunhawk)

**E comente, claro XD**


	3. Rattlesnakes - Cap 02

.

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

**Postagem de**_** Rattlesnakes, **_**por Trixie - Cap. Dois em **

**Comemoração ao Dia Nacional do Yaoi e em homenagem às fãs que acompanham as traduções do Grupo \o/ **

.

**Autora:** Trixie

**Tradutora**: Illyana HimuraWakai.

**Gênero:**. Yaoi, Angústia pesada, Romance.

**Censura:** NC17

**Casais:** 2x3, 3x2 Menções a 1x2, 3x4.

**Advertências 01:** LEMON!, Heero canalha, Quatre OOC (Um pouco), Linguagem explicitamente pesada, Temas como suicídio, drogas e voyerismo.

**Advertências 02: **Esta fic se passa **10 anos após** "Wendless Waltz".

**Retratações**: Eles não me pertencem. Nada me pertence. -_-*

.

**Nota da TRADUTORA Illy-chan: **

Postagem em homenagem a** TODAS as fãs do casal 3x2 /2x3 **e, principalmente,

para o **Sakuma **e a **Manda-chan43**!** Cuidado com o coração de vocês neste capítulo o/**

.

* * *

**RATTLESNAKES **

_**CASCAVÉIS **_

**Por Trixie**

**Tradução: Illy-chan H. Wakai**

* * *

.**  
Cap. 02**

.

No fim de semana Trowa limpou o apartamento. O que na maior parte consistiu em dispensar 15 minutos limpando um local já limpo, e então outra hora e meia encarando o mesmo local, como que o desafiando a sujar-se novamente. Levou seis horas para limpar o chão da cozinha.

Não entrou no banheiro. Ele não lavava o banheiro. Tinha aqueles sachês desinfetantes que se coloca no sanitário para mantê-lo limpo e sempre esfregava debaixo da pia; até mesmo tentara esfregar debaixo da banheira, mas nunca lavava, de fato, o banheiro.

Ele odiava aquele lugar, em grande parte porque se sentia impelido a ficar muito tempo lá.

Tentou assistir alguns desenhos animados na noite de domingo para recompensar a si mesmo por todo o trabalho, mas não conseguia se concentrar, assim acabou por assistir um pouco mais de vídeos pornô.

A única vez em que ele pensou em Duo Maxwell foi no domingo à tarde, quando Quatre ligou. Pensou em dizer a Quatre que havia visto Duo, mas como sempre ficou ocupado demais ouvindo o outro para realmente dizer alguma coisa.

Na segunda feira, penteou o cabelo lentamente, ficando tão hipnotizado pelo movimento do pente através de seu cabelo, que quase perdeu o horário do ônibus.

Na quinta feira, ele estava quase feliz quando dirigiu-se para a terapia. Pela primeira vez, não se sentia como se estivesse indo ao dentista para extrair um molar.

Ao menos hoje, quando surgisse algo que ele não estivesse pronto para encarar, Duo só precisaria agir de maneira provocante e isso distrairia o doutor.

Desta vez, quando abriu a porta, encontrou Duo sentado no único sofá da sala de espera, vestindo uma folgada camisa violeta que era quase preta e outro par de apertadas calças de couro preto. Enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si, Trowa notou que quando a luz incidia do jeito certo, a camisa de Duo tornava-se levemente transparente.

Eles nem sequer acenaram um para o outro em cumprimento.

Dentro do consultório médico, sentaram-se juntos no divã, de forma que apenas uma estreita faixa era visível entre ambos. Quando o Dr. Clarkson quis saber quando fora a última vez que Duo estivera em uma igreja, a mão dele começou a vaguear pelo seu lado do divã até descansar sobre o joelho de Trowa. Quando o doutor quis saber se Trowa sentia remorso pelo que Catherine tinha passado, o moreno pareceu levar séculos para responder, enquanto estirava o braço e o descansava atrás da cabeça do moreno mais baixo. Duo recostou-se um pouco para trás, então o polegar de Trowa começou a lhe percorrer a linha do pescoço, da clavícula até sua orelha. Com o gesto simples, ele descobriu sem querer um ponto sensível no corpo do outro, porque enquanto o fazia, Duo tremeu, seus olhos fechando-se de prazer.

Dr. Clarkson esqueceu completamente a pergunta que havia feito, até que voltou aos seus sentidos.

Saindo do consultório, Trowa teve a incrível sensação de sucesso, como se eles houvessem penetrado as defesas do inimigo e lotado seu depósito de suprimentos com clipes de papel.

Estava tão satisfeito com o resultado da sessão, que realmente prestou atenção na conversa que Duo teve com ele enquanto o elevador descia, que até mesmo se viu convidando o ex-companheiro de guerra para jantar enquanto se dirigiam ao ponto de ônibus.

Duo ficou tão chocado quanto ele com o convite, mas rapidamente aceitou-o, com um daqueles sorrisos que Trowa tanto odiava. Enquanto caminhavam para a parada e aguardavam a chegada do transporte, eles não conversaram, assim, Trowa teve bastante tempo para analisar a situação.

Ao alcançarem a parada antes da sua, decidiu que estava apenas retribuindo um gesto. Aquele pensamento acalmou-o o suficiente para que perguntasse a Duo se ele queria comer comida tailandesa ou mexicana.

Se Duo teve alguma reação ao fato de que Trowa não tinha comida em casa para oferecer a um convidado, não demonstrou isso, embora Trowa achasse que ele estava um tanto distraído, ocupado demais mantendo o casaco preto completamente fechado sobre as roupas provocantes que usava. Decidiram por comida tailandesa.

A primeira coisa que Duo percebeu no edifício de Trowa foi o chão. As lajotas do piso da recepção e dos corredores eram antigas, com uma intrincada estampa de mosaico. O alívio de Duo foi completo ao perceber que aquilo trazia leveza a expressão de Trowa. As lajotas haviam sido a principal razão pela qual ele decidira morar naquele edifício.

Tomaram o elevador pois, embora Trowa morasse no terceiro andar, ele nunca usava as escadas. Já observara que as escadarias tinham grandes espaços abertos no centro e estes eram por demais tentadores.

Uma vez dentro do apartamento, Duo olhou em volta discretamente, afastando-se de Trowa e excursionando pelo lugar. Trowa dirigiu-se para a cozinha para pegar pratos, talheres e copos. Não tinha muita coisa, mas ele nunca precisara de outra quantidade a não ser o suficiente para si, então, teve de lavar um garfo antes que pudesse ajeitar tudo para ambos.

Quando retornou para a sala, Duo estava de pé em frente à parede de vídeos pornô. Trowa silenciosamente arrumou a mesinha de centro, dispondo com precisão as caixas de comida em frente dos pratos de cada um deles.

— Cacete, Tro, você tem muito filme pornô aqui.

Trowa apenas olhou-o de volta, em resposta.

— Aposto que você vive com o estoque de lubrificante em dia, hein. — Voltou-se com um sorriso para Trowa, embora estivesse visivelmente um pouco nervoso.

Ele considerou cuidadosamente o que Duo disse, tendo certeza de haver entendido antes de falar.

— Eu nunca me masturbo.

Duo mostrou-se chocado.

— _Nunca? _Você não está falando 'nunca' de 'nunca mesmo', está?

Trowa apenas piscou.

— Meu amigo... Respeito sua escolha, se é assim. — Duo olhava-o sinceramente impressionado. — Alguma razão específica ou é tipo lance espiritual?

Trowa achou divertido o conceito de contenção por questões espirituais.

— Eu só acho muito... incompleto.

Duo encarou-o pelo que sentiu parecer horas, antes de dar de ombros e jogar-se no lado oposto do sofá.

— Bom, pra quê uma coleção tão grande então?

Trowa olhou para seus DVDs, desconfiado.

— Não os acho excitantes. São nojentos, na verdade.

Duo achou graça, balançando a cabeça.

— Mas você tem que colecioná-los, claro.

Trowa olhou para Duo enquanto este sorria. Era curioso como havia vezes em que Duo sorria, e esse sorriso podia ser tão discreto e ao mesmo tempo, repulsivo – e outras que, quando ele sorria, o gesto fazia tudo parecer melhor.

Eles comiam do mesmo modo: misturando o macarrão e o molho, davam uma garfada vez por outra, remexendo o conteúdo no prato apenas para dar a impressão que estavam comendo.

Trowa considerou perguntar a Duo se queria tirar o casaco, mas imaginou que o outro estava mais confortável com ele.

— Então. Que tipo de drogas você tomava? — Trowa cautelosamente afastou seu prato, quase como se suspeitasse que ele iria saltar sobre si e forçá-lo a comer; deste modo, seus olhos permaneceram fixos no prato sobre a mesinha enquanto Duo considerava a resposta.

— Por que você quer saber? — Não havia nenhum humor na voz de Duo enquanto ele falava, mas lá estava o sorriso em seu rosto, e este era completamente hostil.

Trowa relaxou as costas, momentaneamente seguro de que o prato não iria tentar forçar a comida por sua garganta abaixo naquele instante.

Duo suspirou e pôs o prato na mesinha.

— Como você tentou se matar?

Trowa franziu as sobrancelhas. Ele não gostava de jogos, e não estava assim tão interessado nos vícios de Duo. Mas quando pensou em dar uma resposta atravessada, na verdade se viu dizendo:

— Cortei meus pulsos. Bem... — emendou, com honestidade. — Na verdade foram os antebraços.

Duo estremeceu, e Trowa ficou intrigado que o outro parecesse reagir de maneira tão visceral.

— Quantas vezes você tentou?

Trowa piscou seis vezes antes de responder.

— Duas vezes. Na primeira... não foi nada, realmente. Eu só... Não estou completamente certo do que aconteceu. Nem mesmo tive de ir para o hospital, mas Catherine não me deixou cuidar de minhas próprias feridas. Na segunda... eu quase morri.

Duo meneou a cabeça, seus olhos violetas bem abertos e vulneráveis.

Trowa sentiu uma dor aguda na consciência e puxando as longas pernas, cruzou-as, trazendo-as para baixo de si.

— De fato, eu tentei me matar durante a guerra, também, mas não acho que isso conte, porque lutar em uma guerra é sempre, em alguma instância, uma forma de suicídio.

Duo assentiu duas vezes, os movimentos muito deliberados, embora parecessem inconscientes.

— Posso ver?

Trowa reagiu fisicamente à pergunta. Ele nunca havia pensado racionalmente sobre _esconder_ suas cicatrizes, mas ao mesmo tempo, sua preferência por camisas de mangas longas tornavam isso um ponto discutível. Ninguém nunca quisera ver as suas cicatrizes. Ele não queria lembrar da última vez em que Catherine as vira.

Uma vertiginosa sensação de náusea o atingiu, e ele nem mesmo estava atento ao fato que de que se encontrava arregaçando as mangas de sua camisa, até as mãos de Duo o tocarem. Os olhos verdes acompanharam os dedos de Duo traçarem as linhas brancas que iam cruzando seus antebraços e pulsos. Os dedos do ex-piloto do Deathscythe eram excepcionalmente longos e surpreendentemente hábeis. Eles rodearam as marcas com suas unhas bem cuidadas, com exceção da finíssima linha preta, que denunciava a profissão atual de Duo.

O ex-piloto da Colônia L2 suspirou, correndo suas mãos para cima e para baixo nos braços de Trowa.

— Você se assusta quando as olha?

Trowa observou Duo cuidadosamente. Era um choque ver que o outro na verdade se _importava_ tanto assim com ele. Imaginou sua reação vendo marcas semelhantes pelo corpo de Duo. Ele não tinha uma certeza sólida de qual seria sua reação.

— Às vezes. E outras... Elas me assustam porque _nem_ _sempre_ me assustam.

Cerrou as sobrancelhas, baixando a cabeça em reflexão. O que havia de bom em fazer terapia, se estava admitindo coisas como aquelas para Duo, entre todas as pessoas?

— Eu tomei tudo o que eu podia. Comecei com E, e outras merdas usadas em 'festinhas' na night, mas aquela época de minha vida... É um pouco nebulosa. Quero dizer, aquele período todo é desfocado na minha cabeça, e de qualquer forma, não durou muito antes de eu querer coisas maiores e melhores. — Duo suspirou, puxando as próprias pernas em direção ao peito, assim poderia se esconder atrás delas. — Usei heroína por cerca de uns... dois anos. Sem parar.

Trowa não tinha certeza do que estava esperando, mas não fora bem aquilo. Ele não sabia exatamente como responder ou reagir ao que estava ouvindo.

Duo relaxou, afastando-se de Trowa e fingiu sorrir.

— Certo, vamos continuar com o 'verdade ou desafio' ou já acabamos com essa merda de lavação-de-roupa-suja?

Trowa ponderou sobre o que ele falou.

— Você não precisa agir assim.

— Assim como? — o outro moveu-se nervosamente no lugar, tentando manter a atitude divertida, mas olhando de soslaio para Trowa ao mesmo tempo.

— Você fica melhor quando sorri de verdade.

Duo aquietou-se e observou Trowa.

— Não quero incomodar as pessoas com meus problemas.

Trowa abaixou as mangas da camisa lentamente, seus olhos fixos em Duo, por baixo da franja.

— Ainda.

Duo relaxou contra o sofá, cansado, a cabeça repousando contra o encosto macio.

— De qualquer maneira, a maioria das pessoas nem percebe a diferença. — Seus olhos se fecharam e por um segundo pareceu cair no sono.

Olhos verdes descansaram na longa corda de cabelos que serpenteava para baixo, do lado direito de Duo. No final da trança havia um elástico fino, prendendo-a. Trowa sentiu um desejo clínico de tocá-la e deslizá-la contra sua pele. Ele teve uma sensação tangível de como seria senti-la em seus braços, quase como se Duo o tivesse tocado com seu cabelo, em vez das mãos.

— As pessoas sempre notam você.

O canto dos lábios de Duo ergueu-se um pouco, apenas o suficiente para que não estivessem em uma linha reta.

— Mas elas só vêem o que querem ver.

— O que elas deveriam ver? — Trowa percebeu que os cílios que repousavam contra as faces de Duo eram muito mais escuros que seu cabelo, mas na verdade não eram negros. Não era algo fácil de se ver, a menos que a luz incidisse diretamente sobre ele da maneira certa, mas os cílios eram de um castanho bem escuro.

Duo suspirou, pressionando os olhos com força até que abriu-os novamente. Trowa piscou ao ver o quão perturbados estavam seus olhos.

— Heh. Nada, eu acho.

Trowa assentiu e olhou para as próprias mãos. Sempre estivera atento para o quanto suas mãos eram grandes, e como seus dedos eram longos. Isso tornara as acrobacias que ele e Catherine realizavam no circo possíveis, mas eram um pouco incômodos às vezes, quando pilotava. Nunca havia notado, durante a guerra, como as mãos de Duo eram ágeis e flexíveis, mas fazia sentido. Havia épocas em que Trowa sentia como se todo mundo notasse como suas mãos eram grandes.

— Eu não gosto de 'verdade ou desafio'.

Duo sorriu, e desta vez parecia bom.

— Nem eu. Vamos ver algum pornô. Tem algum de rapazes com rapazes?

Trowa pôs-se de pé um tanto abrupto e foi escolher um DVD.

— Você é gay?

Duo deu de ombros, mesmo Trowa não podendo vê-lo por estar de costas.

— Não sei. Nunca me interessei por uma garota antes. Não curto a idéia de transar com mulheres. Complexo de Madonna, creio.

Trowa elevou uma sobrancelha, mas Duo apenas ergueu as mãos para o alto, indiferente, encerrando o assunto.

Assistiram as aventuras eróticas de uma dupla de marinheiros à bordo. Depois que o capitão do navio desceu ao porão para discipliná-los, a coisa realmente ficou quente.

No início eles apenas se sentaram no sofá e começaram a assistir, mas enquanto o filme avançava, Duo começou a mover-se e contorcer-se, ainda que discretamente, em seu lugar. Ele olhava para Trowa pelo canto do olho, respirando pesadamente.

Trowa achava os trejeitos de Duo mais divertidos que o filme pornô, e o observava sem nenhum embaraço, em vez de encarar a tela.

— Você _nunca_ se masturba? — o moreno de trança perguntou, ligeiramente irritado.

— Não.

— Isso não é natural, cara.

Ele considerou a verdade da afirmação.

— Não.

— Você... Se incomoda se eu usar o seu banheiro?

Trowa olhou Duo cuidadosamente.

— Sim.

Duo suspirou.

— Então vou pra casa. Você precisa conseguir alguns DVDs mais entediantes, juro...

Trowa levantou-se depois de Duo, deixando o filme pornô rodando, à toa. Por um triz não esqueceu de oferecer-se para lhe chamar um táxi, mas o outro estava tão ansioso para ir embora que recusou a ajuda, displicente.

Momentos depois, observando o modo que a luz da tv dançava sobre o chão no ambiente escurecido, Trowa pensava sobre o que eles haviam conversado. Quando o filme chegou ao fim, sentiu um forte desejo por um banho. Enquanto a água quente escorria sobre seu corpo, ele tentou com muita dificuldade não esfregar os braços, mas não conseguia afastar a esponja de banho deles. Manteve os olhos fechados e, enquanto se lavava, ia listando mentalmente todos os agentes que trabalhavam nos Preventers. Um a um.

Antes de sair do banheiro para sentar no parapeito da janela do seu quarto e observar a rua, correu os dedos rapidamente sobre a navalha.

Ao encarar a estreita alameda após sentar-se, ele recordou a dor fina de abrir sua pele, e no quanto sentira frio ao despertar no hospital.

.

* * *

Durante a próxima sessão de terapia, Duo refestelou-se sobre o sofá inteiro e colocou a cabeça no colo de Trowa. Nem que quisesse, ele seria capaz de resistir ao ímpeto de passar os dedos naquele cabelo pesado e longo, e brincar com os fios soltos em torno da orelha de Duo.

Os olhos do Dr. Clarkson fixaram-se naqueles fios entre os dedos de Trowa, o que distraiu o suficiente da sessão para evitar que Duo tivesse de responder perguntas sobre seus sentimentos sobre a morte.

Depois disso, eles voltaram ao apartamento de Duo, onde comeram um pouco de macarrão instantâneo, e Duo mostrou a Trowa como jogar o mais novo jogo de videogame. Uma hora depois, ambos estavam tão entediados, que puseram o disco no computador de Duo, quebraram os códigos, reformularam a maioria dos personagens – e gastaram o resto da tarde e parte da noite descobrindo novas e melhores maneiras de matar os caras maus, e deixar os caras bonzinhos comemorarem.

.

* * *

Quando Quatre ligou três dias depois, Trowa escutou-o falar sem parar por quase uma hora. Ele permaneceu próximo ao vídeo fone, mas escondido, limpando as unhas. Pensou em falar com Quatre sobre Duo, mas ele nunca lhe dava uma oportunidade de falar.

Ele se concentrou no trabalho, gastando apenas a quantidade suficiente de tempo necessária para visualizar seu chefe com buraco no peito de cair o queixo. Isso quer dizer que ele passou mais tempo olhando para o protetor de tela do que costumava, nos dias seguintes, mas estava disposto a fazer tal sacrifício.

.

* * *

Tirou um cochilo no fim de semana, o que quebrava sua rotina. Ele sonhou, infelizmente, e ao acordar, não tinha certeza se o que estava à sua volta era verdade ou não. Permaneceu lavando as mãos na pia do banheiro por quase uma hora, esfregando-as com visível pânico. Não havia sangue em suas mãos antes de começar a lavá-las, mas a água estava tão quente, e ele esfregou tão forte que não demorou a ferir a pele. Então precisou envolver as mãos com bandagens, e o esforço emocional de medicá-las e recobri-las com bandagens o desgastou demais para que lavasse a roupa.

Na segunda-feira teve que ir trabalhar com uma camisa manchada na manga, o que o fez sentir-se alvo de olhares. Na volta depois do trabalho lavou tudo o que usara duas vezes, inclusive a camisa, porque ao acabar, imaginou que ainda podia ver a mancha.

Trowa começou a pensar em Duo nos momentos mais estranhos. Houve um momento na terça-feira em que considerou seriamente em ligar para o outro. Na quarta, teve vontade de ver Duo novamente. Não conseguia explicar pra si mesmo por que se sentia daquela forma, porém descartou aquelas ideias imediatamente, decidindo rapidamente que aquilo se devia a terapia.

Mas isso não explicava totalmente o porquê dele dizer a Duo coisas sobre as quais ele tentava desesperadamente não pensar, mas preferiu desconectar a mente em relação ao assunto.

.

* * *

Trowa estava na metade do caminho para o trabalho, na quinta feira seguinte, quando percebeu que estava vestindo sua melhor camisa e gravata. Poderia ter tentado entender porque estava se vestindo a rigor para a terapia, mas tinha a vaga impressão, de um modo bastante inconsciente, de que se o fizesse, abriria a Caixa de Pandora.

Aquela sessão foi a pior de todas.

Dr. Clarkson estava de péssimo humor e manteve o rosto teimosamente voltado para baixo o tempo todo, enquanto rabiscava furiosamente seu caderninho de anotações de tal modo que o que ele estava escrevendo não poderia ser legível. Começou o ataque perguntando a Trowa sobre sua irmã, passando daí a questionar sobre sua infância junto aos mercenários.

A linha das perguntas adentrou sobre a guerra, as pessoas que haviam morrido, ou sofrido durante ela e o rumo, naturalmente, dirigiu-se para o sofrimento que levou dois garotinhos órfãos a se tornarem terroristas e pilotos Gundam.

E inesperadamente o foco mudou e as questões recaíram sobre a Igreja Maxwell.

Trowa observava Duo, fascinado com a tensão que exalava do corpo flexível, quase como se a pele parcialmente exposta pelas roupas apertadas estivesse desejando ser tocada. Estava difícil escutar o médico, que cruelmente explorava o passado deles, então, em vez disso, ele focalizou na estreita linha de carne exposta entre a barra da camisa de Duo e seus jeans justos. A pele era pálida e lisa, com sulcos onde a espinha de Duo fundava em suas costas. Duo estava ainda mais magro agora do que durante a guerra, Trowa percebeu, quase triste. Imaginou-o consumindo heroína, amarrando um cinto ao redor de um dos braços e enfiando uma agulha na própria pele.

Ele sequer notou o que fazia, até que o corpo de Duo estremeceu ao contato de uma das suas mãos nas costas dele. A cabeça de Duo voltou-se para Trowa e, por um momento ambos apenas olharam um para o outro, seus olhos perfeitamente límpidos.

Um canto da boca de Duo curvou-se para cima.

Ele inclinou-se para frente, como um felino, apoiando-se no corpo de Trowa, de modo a se encontrar debaixo da proteção do braço do moreno mais alto, que agora envolvia ligeiramente sua cintura. Ele voltou o rosto em direção ao ombro direito do ex-piloto do HeavyArms, ao mesmo tempo que trazia as pernas para cima do divã, fazendo seus joelhos tocarem as coxas de Trowa. Ele suspirou dramaticamente e estendeu o braço pelo tórax de Trowa.

Dr. Clarkson parou de rabiscar o caderninho de notas.

Duo afundou o rosto no pescoço de Trowa, e fez um ruído que era uma mistura de um gemido com um ronronar. Suspirando, trouxe seu corpo para mais perto de Trowa, aninhando-se contra o outro homem como se este fosse um ursinho.

Trowa catalogou todas as sensações uma a uma, sentindo todas elas muito distintamente. Havia o calor do corpo de Duo, pressionado contra o seu próprio, quente o bastante para afugentar qualquer tipo de frio. Havia a sensação da respiração de Duo contra sua pele e arrepios minúsculos dançando na superfície do seu corpo. Havia a leve umidade dos lábios de Duo, que não eram quentes nem frios, tocando sua clavícula. Havia a mão de Duo em seu peito, as pontas dos dedos ligeiramente curvadas, assim ele podia senti-las individualmente. E ainda havia o cabelo de Duo, macio, debaixo do seu queixo, fazendo-lhe cócegas.

Ele se lembrou de como era tocar e abraçar alguém, como uma pessoa que se lembra como andar de bicicleta mesmo depois de anos sem usar uma.

Sua mão esquerda correu até o queixo de Duo, erguendo-o suavemente apenas com o dedo indicador. O rosto de Trowa moveu-se para baixo lentamente para encontrar o de Duo, e os olhos verdes fixaram-se na curva do nariz do outro enquanto eles se aproximavam.

Quando seus lábios se tocaram, foi quase um choque para ambos, e o beijo que resultou foi inteiramente doce; não profundo para deixar um gosto nos lábios de nenhum deles, mas íntimo o suficiente para fazer Trowa estremecer, inclinar a cabeça para o lado e assim fazer sua longa franja castanha ocultar os rostos de ambos completamente.

Com exceção do rosto de Duo, que estava logo abaixo do seu – apenas ele podia ver os olhos abertos de Trowa com clareza naquele momento.

A caneta do Doutor Clarkson caiu no chão com ruído débil, característico.

.

* * *

Eles desceram de elevador juntos, em silêncio. Os dedos de Duo moviam-se ansiosos, Trowa imaginou o cigarro que em breve estaria entre eles, e o cheiro tóxico de cravo invadiu suas narinas dolorosamente.

Estavam quase no ponto onde se separariam para dirigirem-se às suas respectivas paradas de ônibus, quando Duo avançou e segurou o pulso de Trowa.

— Ei.

Trowa virou-se, olhando para Duo suavemente, seus olhos de alguma forma fixos nos fios de cabelo em torno da orelha dele.

— Obrigado.

Não havia forma de Trowa sabe se Duo estava lhe agradecendo pelo beijo ou por ter interrompido as perguntas do médico, embora tudo parecesse ser a mesma coisa.

Seu rosto relaxou em resposta.

Duo sorriu.

— Devíamos fazer isso de novo, algumas vezes.

Trowa pendeu a cabeça para o lado.

— Na mesma hora semana que vem, certo?

Duo sorriu e bateu na própria testa com os dedos, em uma preguiçosa e típica saudação militar, o cigarro chegando perigosamente próximo de sua franja.

Trowa não se importou ao vê-lo afastar-se, embora já no ônibus, se sentisse ligeiramente aborrecido por ir sozinho para casa naquela noite.

.

* * *

Ele clicou e clicou por mais ou menos meia hora, antes de ficar tão entediado que achou que iria morrer. O pensamento foi tão apelativo, porém, que continuou ainda por mais três horas, falhando ao não conseguir manter o estímulo.

Aí ele alterou a interface para o modo solitário.

Estava tão ocupado ignorando os alertas de emails e tentando achar o maldito às de espadas, que quando Duo largou uma chave inglesa suja de graxa em cima de sua escrivaninha, ele quase pulou.

— Então, aqui é onde você trabalha. Por que as paredes destes cubículos estão cobertas de tecido? — Duo sentou na cadeira de visitas do gabinete de Trowa, suas pernas esticadas para frente e as mãos dobradas, alinhadas com a cintura.

Trowa piscou.

— Acho que faz parte da tortura.

Duo sorriu de forma astuta.

— Certo. Almoço?

Trowa olhou para o relógio no canto de sua tela. Normalmente ele não almoçava.

— Claro.

Duo sorriu largamente para todos os colegas de trabalho de Trowa, enquanto ia passeava pelo edifício, conversando com ele a cada passo. As pessoas olhavam-nos, algumas boquiabertas, mas Trowa concentrou-se na nuca de Duo e os ignorou.

A trança de Duo era notavelmente simétrica, com espaços idênticos trançados em todo seu comprimento, terminando na bunda de seu dono.

Duo tinha um belo traseiro, cheio o suficiente para segurar e apertar. Não que Trowa tivesse a intenção de lhe apertar o traseiro, mas aquela era uma visão por demais convidativa. E qualquer um naquele prédio iria pensar que ele e Duo eram amantes.

Aquele pensamento não deixou Trowa infeliz.

Eles caminharam para um parque que não ficava muito longe do prédio de escritórios dos Preventers onde ele trabalhava. A luz do sol era luminosa, o que o incomodou a ponto de desejar ter trazido seus óculos de sol. Duo comprou dois cachorros quentes e coca-colas de um carrinho de lanches e foram se sentar em um banco sob as sombras.

A estação do ano já ia adiantada para se comer ao ar livre. Havia frio suficiente no ar para deixá-lo seco, e não levou muito tempo para que os dois homens sentissem arrepios. Nenhum deles importou-se muito.

Duo tirou uma pequena e fina garrafa de uísque barato de dentro da jaqueta. Ele não se incomodou em oferecê-la a Trowa, servindo seu próprio copo, satisfeito, depois derrubar metade da coca-cola na grama.

Trowa girou o cachorro-quente nas mãos várias vezes, antes de assegurar-se que ele tinha apenas dois fins, e que eram iguais. Ficou contemplando o alimento enquanto o outro atacava o dele com vontade, sentindo que já era sofrimento suficiente.

— Então, a que devo a honra?

Duo riu, largando-se preguiçosamente no banco.

— O dia estava uma merda. Percebi que minhas escolhas estavam entre dar um pouco dela ao meu chefe gordo e preguiçoso, ou vir assediar você. Sorte sua, decidi que seria mais divertido ver a vida do pessoal dos escritórios. Como você agüenta?

Trowa encarou o cascalho entre seus sapatos. Ele odiava aqueles sapatos com fervor, mas foram os mais baratos que pudera encontrar entre os que eram "adequados para o trabalho".

— Bem... — falou de maneira arrastada: — Imagino que o tédio possa fazer qualquer um querer cortar os pulsos, mas já que eu faria isso de qualquer maneira...

— Isso não é nada engraçado. — O tom de Duo ficou subitamente sério. Trowa o encarou, surpreso com o quanto ele fora veemente na negativa.

Depois de um momento de intensa troca de olhares, Duo tentou sem sucesso conter o riso.

— Tá, admito: é um pouco engraçado, sim, mas não do jeito bom.

Trowa viu-se sorrindo, o que fez Duo gargalhar. Era um som agradável, rico e cheio de energia. Trowa observou-o rir, catalogando seus movimentos até o mais simples detalhe. A tendência natural do ex-parceiro de guerra para diversão fazia com que, quando ele ria daquele jeito, pequeninas rugas formassem seus olhos e estes acabassem por refletir a luz de forma totalmente diferente do usual.

Trowa apertou inutilmente o seu cachorro quente, decidindo que não poderia comer aquilo – porém concluiu que não poderia jogá-lo fora sem experimentá-lo ao menos uma vez. Cuidadosamente levou o pão recheado até a boca e deu uma pequena mordida.

Duo levantou a cabeça e observou Trowa comer, curioso.

— Não gosta de cachorro-quente?

Trowa deu de ombros, entediado.

— Não me importo muito se como ou não, na verdade.

Duo concordou com um gesto, dando uma enorme mordida no seu.

— Eu gosto de comida potencialmente cancerígena. Isso adiciona a camada extra de perigo que falta na maioria das comidas certinhas.

Trowa olhou para seu cachorro quente, suspeitando de suas verdadeiras intenções. Estaria ele planejando crescer e tornar-se um tumor maligno em seu estômago? Bem devagarinho ergueu-o dar outra mordida.

— Gosto de comida que eu possa ignorar por vários meses e ainda comê-la quando eu a encontrar em minha sala.

Rindo até perder o fôlego, os olhos de Duo brilhavam cinicamente.

— Desde que não gerem uma civilização mutante de socialistas mofados, sou cem por cento a favor.

— Os socialistas são maus?

— Não necessariamente. Mas eles têm impostos altos. E eu odeio pagar impostos.

— Eles são recolhidos para o governo.

— Exatamente.

— Nós matamos para colocar este governo no poder. — Trowa lembrou em voz baixa.

Duo reagiu, sua postura corporal inteira mudando. Suas costas ficaram rígidas e seu rosto perdeu toda a expressão. Por um momento, foi como se ele tivesse se desligado completamente dali.

Apenas por um momento.

— Ah, bons e velhos tempos... — declarou, com um tom de saudosismo. — Dias em que homens eram covardemente apunhalados, mulheres eram caçadoras persistentes, e adolescentes eram terroristas. Aquela sim era uma época boa!

Trowa olhou para as próprias mãos, observando o jeito como os seus dedos envolviam-se em volta do cachorro-quente. Suas unhas precisavam urgentemente de cuidados. A veia pulsante correndo sobre o dorso de sua mão parecia projetar-se um pouco à direita da articulação do seu dedo do meio. Ele manteve seus olhos na veia enquanto falava.

— Houveram alguns bons momentos. Aquelas vezes em que explodíamos bombas e matávamos pessoas. Aquilo sim era bom.

Duo balançou a cabeça negativamente, tentando controlar o riso.

— Minha nossa, Tro! Se um dia alguém te disser que você _não tem_ senso de humor, olhe-o diretamente nos olhos com essa sua cara super séria e diga que você o desidratou e o guardou num saquinho; assim ele vai com você para todo canto!

Trowa piscou uma vez.

— Mas é isto mesmo que eu digo.

Ainda rindo, Duo levantou-se, espreguiçando-se. Ele parecia tanto com o velho Duo, ali, naquela roupa escura de mecânico e jaqueta preta. Por um lapso de tempo, Trowa quase pode acreditar que os dois ainda tinham quinze anos.

O moreno mais baixo voltou o olhar violeta para Trowa, as mãos nos quadris e uma distraída expressão no rosto.

— E aí?

Trowa olhou para Duo, perplexo.

— Quer voltar?

Não precisou pensar duas vezes.

— Não.

— Bem, nem eu. Mas temos que ir, de qualquer jeito. Sempre podemos incomodar mais nossos colegas de trabalho **_estando_** lá do que **não** estando.

Trowa levantou e vagou com Duo de volta ao complexo. O prédio em que trabalhava ficava ao norte, e o portão que dava para as garagens no subsolo do complexo ficava mais ao sul. Duo porém, andava resoluto em direção ao lado norte, aparentemente com o intuito de escoltá-lo de volta ao prédio de escritórios. Trowa achou o pensamento engraçado.

— Todos no meu andar vão achar que saímos para uma rapidinha.

Duo sorriu.

— Você bem que queria.

Trowa ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Por favor. Até parece.

— Há! Estou fora do seu alcance, meu caro amigo. Lamento, mas você vai ter que abandonar seu mundo de sonhos.

Trowa fungou de forma digna:

— Nunca desceria tão baixo assim. Tenho meus princípios.

Duo lhe deu um soquinho amigável no ombro.

— Pois trate de passar a tarde inteira sonhando com a minha deliciosa bunda, então.

Trowa concordou.

— Tente não ficar distraído demais pensando no meu corpo impressionante e em minhas pernas longas e fortes. Você trabalha com maquinário pesado, afinal de contas.

Duo piscou, malandro, e começou assobiar enquanto ia embora. Trowa observou-o até que não pôde mais seguir o balanço da trança à distância; só aí entrou no prédio.

Quando enfim chegou em sua sala, viu a chave inglesa de Duo à sua esquerda, esquecida e largada na mesa, deixando vários papéis inúteis manchados. Delicadamente colocando a chave inglesa no topo da sua mesa de projetos, ele pensou que talvez pudesse passar a tarde jogando mais na Internet.

.

* * *

Quatre ligou cedo aquela noite. Trowa sentou no chão ao lado do videofone. Podia ver, em sua mente, exatamente como Quatre parecia enquanto falava, como sorria, gargalhava, gesticulava, como ele ficava vermelho e revirava os olhos quando não gostava de algo e como ele arranhava o queixo...

Trowa não tirou os olhos do carpete, escutando Quatre conversar sozinho, apertando a gola de sua camiseta com força suficiente para romper a costura. Por experiência, sabia que quando tentava falar algo, sempre tinha de começar de novo pelo menos duas vezes, já que primeiro tinha de interromper a tagarelice contínua de Quatre, e depois o loiro pediria para que falasse mais alto.

Não interrompia Quatre muitas vezes. Diferente de Catherine, o loiro era praticamente impossível de se livrar; Trowa havia tentado de tudo, mas quando Quatre estava determinado a conversar, nada que dissesse ou fizesse conseguia detê-lo.

Escutar a voz de Quatre era como cortar uma ferida aberta; a doce e lenta dor de ouvi-lo ia sendo vagamente registrada por Trowa, mas no final tudo aquilo voltava para ele, como uma ferida que não sarava, mas que iria doer terrivelmente quando se agravasse.

Trowa arquivava em sua mente tudo o que Quatre dizia, palavra por palavra, e quando estivesse sozinho, as palavras ecoariam em sua mente e ele ouviria tudo de novo vez após vez.

Quatre estava feliz. Trowa _queria _que Quatre fosse feliz. Ele _estava_ feliz por Quatre.

Dr. Clarkson mentira – não importava quantas vezes Trowa repetisse isso, nunca parecia justo. Ou correto.

— _...aparentemente, existem leis contra estas ações em L2, o que é estranho, porque eu pensei que tudo fosse permitido de forma legal lá. Agora preciso arranjar algum tipo de especialista local, para assessorar minha equipe quanto aos trâmites processuais. L2 é uma colônia, e lógico, parte do nosso sistema, mas a economia deles tem estado abandonada há tanto tempo que o povo evoluiu quase que em um novo tipo de estrutura social e..._

— Você devia falar com...

— _O quê? Trowa?_

— Você devia…

— _Fale mais alto, por favor, não consigo ouvir você. Se estivesse na frente do vídeofone, as caixas de som captariam melhor sua voz._

— Você deveria falar com o Duo.

Houve uma longa pausa. Trowa não estava certo da expressão que havia na cara Quatre; estranhamente, estava curioso o suficiente para ter um orgasmo.

— _Duo?_ Duo Maxwell?

— Quem mais? — As sobrancelhas de Trowa franziram-se, em aborrecimento. Ele não gostava de palavras redundantes.

— _Mas... _Duo_? Eu nem mesmo... Eu duvido que ele saiba qualquer coisa sobre a política de L2, Trowa._

Quatre estava sendo condescendente de novo. Trowa sabia que o outro não fazia de propósito; ele apenas não se dava conta de quando estava sendo arrogante. Era uma questão de criação, reconhecia. Aquilo em geral nunca o perturbava, mas por alguma razão, o fato de Quatre estar agindo de forma desdenhosa ao se referir a Duo irritou-o. Ele não se incomodou em analisar o porquê disto; apenas mandou a sensação estranha para dentro de sua caixinha mental chamada _Coisas Indesejadas _e ignorou-a.

— _Além disso, eu não acho que... Bem, eu ouvi falar que o Duo..._

— Eu o tenho visto. Você devia falar com ele. Tenho certeza de que ele gostaria.

Trowa sabia que estava levando Quatre deliberadamente a acreditar em coisas que não eram verdade, mas também estava sendo honesto – ainda que não rigorosamente – e estava gostando demais de imaginar a expressão no rosto de loiro ao ouvir o que dissera, para se importar.

A pausa prolongou-se ainda mais e Trowa aliviou o aperto em seus punhos, senão tentaria puxar o feio carpete marrom do chão de novo.

— _Você anda_... vendo Duo_?_ **Duo Maxwell**?

A completa incredulidade na voz de Quatre fez Trowa sorrir para si mesmo.

— Claro.

Quatre soltou o verbo. Realmente soltou. Havia _anos_ que Trowa não apreciava tanto assim uma conversa. _Anos e anos._

— _...absurdo! Ele costumava comandar um negócio em L2, com Hilde. Um negócio de resgate de naves, se não me engano, mas sumiu e..._

_O que havia acontecido com o tal negócio, na verdade? Por que Duo estava trabalhando forçado nos Preventers?_, Trowa franziu um pouco as sobrancelhas, mantendo as perguntas para si. Acabara de se dar conta de que ele e Duo não eram muito próximos, mas mesmo assim ficou surpreso por não saber a respeito disto.

— Ele deve saber de algumas coisas.

Quatre engasgou um pouco.

— _É, bem..._ Pode até ser, _mas não acredito que ele possa ter quaisquer contatos ou informações nos quais a WEI possa estar interessada_.

Trowa estreitou os olhos, encontrando sua mão cerrando-se em punho sobre o carpete.

— _De qualquer maneira, ele certamente não tem uma boa reputação por lá, se você sabe o que isso quer dizer. Existem... _boatos_ sobre como ele passou estes últimos anos e..._

Trowa começou a fechar os punhos de novo. Ele falou de forma irritada, baixa demais para que Quatre escutasse.

— Existem _boatos e fofocas _a meu respeito, também... Melhor esperar que ninguém saiba que você fala comigo, não é?

— _O quê? Desculpe-me, não ouv..._

— Desculpas aceitas.

— _O quê?_

— Eu tenho que ir, Quatre.

— _Oh, mas eu nem te contei o episódio engraçado que aconteceu com Abdul, ainda! Veja, ele tinha d..._

— Me desculpe. Tchau. — Trowa desligou o videofone puxando a tomada da parede, e continuou sentado no chão, deixando que a escuridão pairasse à sua volta. Demorou um longo tempo para que tomasse ar suficiente para afrouxar os punhos. Ele lembrou das facas na cozinha. Então tentou pensar em outras coisas. Pensou em assistir um DVD, mas a idéia de ver pornografia o deixou fisicamente doente, o que o fez pensar em ir para o banheiro, em lâminas de barbear, em sua segunda tentativa de suicídio no banheiro do trailer da irmã em L3, no cheiro repugnante do sangue, da cena de Catherine encontrando-o na banheira... e a culpa fez com que se levantasse e se concentrasse desesperadamente em algo para comer.

Sequer se incomodou em acender as luzes, então a única vez que conseguiu distinguir mesmo o que estava fazendo foi quando abriu a porta da geladeira. Fez um rápido sanduíche com presunto e pasta de amendoim. No último minuto, serviu-se ainda de um copo de leite. Levou o sanduíche e o leite para a sala, e começou a comer nas sombras, sentado na poltrona.

Seus pensamentos focaram-se mais sobre Catherine, o que produziu culpa suficiente para terminar o sanduíche inteiro e esvaziar o copo. Sua irmã se preocupava demais com ele; mas ela tinha tantas razões para se sentir assim. Ela havia sido tão boa para ele desde a primeira vez que o vira, mesmo não tendo nenhuma razão para ser gentil. Ela o tratava como o irmão mais novo que ela perdera, e o encorajava a tratá-la como a irmã mais velha que ele nunca teve.

Quanto mais pensava nela, em como ela se preocupava, e no quanto o cheiro e o sangue estavam densos naquele dia, ele sentia a respiração faltar.

Se ligasse para ela, poderia alegrar-lhe a noite. Ela ficaria tão feliz em vê-lo procurá-la! Ele _deveria_ ligar. Dizer o quanto estava pensando nela. Tinha enviado um e-mail do trabalho recentemente, mas aquilo não era a mesma coisa. Ele não pudera ouvir sua voz, não conseguia mais recordar a expressão dela tão bem assim. _Ele precisava ouvir sua voz_.

Ele levantou e espanou as migalhas de pão do jeans. Ligou o videofone e, sentindo-se exposto, encarou a tela azul, esperando pelos comandos vocais.

— Encontrar número: Maxwell, Duo.

O aparelho começou uma pesquisa, e então encontrou sete resultados em cerca de oito códigos de área e perguntou se era preciso continuar a pesquisa. Trowa reconheceu o endereço de Duo, selecionou o número, arquivando-o em sua agenda, então discou. Andando cuidadosamente para fora do campo visual da câmera, ele esperou.

— _Oi._

Trowa baixou o olhar para suas unhas, embora fosse algo difícil de fazer apenas com a luz do videofone.

— Duo.

— _Trowa? É você?_

— Sim.

— _Bem, cadê você, diabos? _

— Estou aqui.

— _Pois fique onde eu possa ver você, ora porra, ou então desligue. Nem fudendo vou ficar conversando com a merda de uma sala vazia._

Trowa teve que reprimir o inexplicável desejo de rir. Viu-se fisicamente envolvido na tarefa de se mover dois passos para longe da parede e ficar na frente do videofone. Ele esperava que Duo apreciasse seu esforço.

— Duo.

— _Tro._ — Duo sorriu, relaxando. Parecia cansado, como se houvesse acabado de chegar do trabalho ou algo assim. Trowa podia até dizer, pelo jeito como estava sorrindo, que estivera bebendo. — _Aí está você. Como vão as coisas?_

— Porque você está trabalhando com os Preventers?

Duo piscou.

— _Hm, você me ligou para perguntar isso?_

— Sim.

— _Sei. Outra excitante noite na 'Casa de Barton', hein?_

Trowa apreciava o jeito como os olhos de Duo ondulavam quando ele o provocava.

— É claro.

— _Certo, ótimo. Mas... Bem, esta é daquele tipo de história longa e entediante._

Trowa não acreditou nisso nem por um segundo.

— _Deixe-me te perguntar algo, primeiro. O que aconteceu entre você e o Q?_

Trowa piscou.

— _Não tem que responder se não quiser. Só estou curioso_.

— **Nada** aconteceu.

— _Olha, cara. Tudo bem, certo? Você não precisa mesmo me dizer._

— Eu acabei de dizer.

Duo levantou a cabeça, confuso.

— _Hein? _

Trowa deu de ombros.

— _**Nada**_ aconteceu. A guerra acabou, nós seguimos caminhos diferentes... Ele continuou mantendo contato comigo, mas nada acontecia e... E então ele se casou. — Foi difícil para Trowa manter a fachada de indiferente.

— _Putz._ — Duo soou verdadeiramente desapontado. — _Não imaginava que tivesse sido assim. Eu sempre pensei..._

— Eu também. — Trowa não havia planejado dizer aquilo. Ele certamente não planejava parecer tão amargo. — Eu pensei que ele fosse me salvar. — Mordeu a unha do polegar, inclinando o rosto para baixo e tudo o que Duo podia ver era o seu cabelo.

Duo sorriu.

— _Quatre num camelo branco para o resgate, hein? Estes malditos super-heróis não acertam uma, não é?_

Trowa ergueu a cabeça lentamente, olhando para Duo, reassegurando-se quando viu que o outro não estava provocando-o.

Então, pensou sobre o assunto.

— Você não respondeu minha pergunta.

Duo riu, e desta vez foi um som confortante.

— _Eu tô exausto, Tro._ — Duo piscou, fazendo charme. Os lábios de Trowa curvaram-se só um pouco. — _Te vejo amanhã, ok?_

Trowa acenou com a cabeça, e desligou o videofone. Perambulou pelo quarto, indo enfim sentar-se no parapeito da janela.

Ele decidiu que não estava ansioso demais para ir à terapia, mas que não iria doer certificar-se de que suas melhores calças estavam passadas.

.

* * *

A mulher da cabine ao lado da dele começou o dia com uma crise emocional. Ela passou a manhã inteira contando o terrível fim de seu casamento para qualquer desafortunado que cruzasse o seu caminho, ligando para todos os amigos e parentes que ela conhecia e desmanchando-se em lágrimas num total de quatro vezes.

Trowa pode sentir sua cabeça pulsando a cada repetição da cena melodramática, então saiu do escritório às 11:00 para o almoço e não se incomodou em voltar antes de ir para a terapia.

Assistir televisão àquela hora do dia era um prazer esquecido. O desperdício de tudo atraia Trowa, então ele passou todo o tempo do almoço sentado em sua mesa, encarando a TV no restaurante. Ele acabou por perder o ônibus, e gastou a maior parte do tempo antes do próximo ponderando se deveria chamar um táxi, ligar para o consultório e dizer que iria se atrasar, ligar para Duo e falar que ele poderia se atrasar ou simplesmente, esperar. Quando o ônibus chegou, todas as questões pareceram sem sentido.

Por alguma razão o ônibus estava tão lotado quanto na hora do rush, então acabou ficando em pé. Não se importava, mas havia um grupo de garotas adolescentes que ficavam rindo e apontando em sua direção, todas vermelhas e piscando para ele. Trowa olhava pela janela e tentava ignorá-las, mas elas o fizeram sentir-se tão consciente de si mesmo que ele saltou do ônibus duas paradas antes.

Para resumir, a sessão estava quase na metade quando Trowa girou a maçaneta para entrar, e nem Duo e nem o Dr. Clarkson pareciam muito felizes. Trowa entrou em silêncio, mas os dois homens estavam encarando-se do mesmo jeito. Não se incomodou em desculpar-se, mas cumprimentou Dr. Clarkson levemente com a cabeça. Antes de sentar-se, porém, ele levou um momento para realmente _olhar_ para Duo.

Porque hoje ele estava _lindo de matar_.

Trança jogada para frente, Duo brincava com a ponta dela enquanto encarava Trowa. Estava vestido com uma camiseta cavada que provavelmente deveria caber perfeitamente nele... quando tinha dez anos. A barra da camiseta tocava apenas brevemente a cintura de seu jeans preto desbotados, que estava desabotoado e rasgado nas coxas e nos joelhos. Ele estava usando sandálias esporte, o que fazia o conjunto inteiro parecer tão casualmente sexy que estava próximo do insuportável.

Ele andou até sentar-se ao lado de Duo no divã, colocando seu braço em volta do outro rapaz e oferecendo-lhe um refúgio. Duo encarou-o por um longo momento, antes de aconchegar-se a ele, uma mão serpenteando para brincar com sua gravata; a trança, que até segundos antes estava nela, encontrava-se agora caída sobre o peito de Trowa.

O comprimento daquele cabelo era impressionante, e tão sedutor que Trowa teve que estender a mão e acariciar a trança com reverência. Duo sorriu para ele por debaixo de sua franja, colocando a cabeça sobre o ombro de Trowa.

Dr. Clarkson limpou a garganta, seus olhos estreitos fixos em Trowa e na mão que estava se movendo devagar pela trança de Duo.

— Muito gentil de sua parte juntar-se a nós, Sr. Barton.

Trowa sorriu, correndo as mãos pelo lado do corpo de Duo.

— Espero não ter perdido nada. — Se o seu tom de voz não indicasse claramente o que tinha perdido, o nariz mergulhado no cabelo de Duo e os braços em volta dele não deixaram lugar para interpretações.

O olho esquerdo do Dr. Clarkson piscou involuntariamente.

— Vejo que vocês dois estão se dando bem. — Foi a observação inicial.

Duo riu.

— Você está certíssimo, Doutor. — ronronou ele, enquanto trazia suas pernas sobre as de Trowa. — Algumas coisas são mais divertidas em dupla.

Trowa suspirou silenciosamente, e trouxe-o para mais perto. Duo inclinou a cabeça para olhá-lo, e Trowa subitamente sentiu-se mergulhado em culpa. Ele e Duo estavam naquilo juntos e ele tinha abandonado seu parceiro.

Os lábios de Trowa tocaram o pescoço de Duo, implorando por perdão. Duo inclinou o pescoço como se aceitasse suas súplicas. Trowa lentamente abriu os lábios, e deixou sua língua sair para rapidamente provar do sabor da pele do parceiro. Duo suspirou, apreciando a carícia. Mas Trowa não estava satisfeito. Ele cometera um erro grave. Ele precisava fazer reparações.

Seu nariz passou gentilmente contra o lóbulo da orelha de Duo, e ele respirou pesadamente para que Duo pudesse sentir. Sua mão deslizou pela cintura dele, traçando-lhe a cintura do jeans, deixando a ponta de seus dedos acariciarem a pele lisa e fina do abdômen de Duo. O corpo de Duo se acendia com os toques, e ele voltou-se para encarar Trowa de frente.

Eles se entreolharam por um momento, os olhos violetas e verdes flertando. Quando se moveram juntos para se beijar, Trowa sentiu o perdão de Duo no terno roçar dos lábios, encorajando-o a pedir mais. Suas bocas abriram-se juntas, movendo-se juntas, e então Trowa invadiu a boca de Duo com sua língua.

A sensação de sabor agitou-o, enquanto sentia suas mãos se movendo furtivamente pela pele de Duo. Ele não havia percebido que seus olhos estavam fechados até abri-los de novo, e quando viu o rosto de Duo, tão próximo do seu, os olhos violetas parcialmente fechados como se ele estivesse encantado, Trowa sentiu um pequeno fogo, do qual havia se esquecido completamente, irradiar-se em seu interior; sentiu como se estivesse novamente descobrindo-o, despertando-o.

O corpo de Duo era líquido, moldando-se no seu, enquanto pressionavam-se um contra o outro. As mãos de Trowa estavam embaixo da camiseta de Duo, correndo para cima e para baixo em suas costas. Duo estava com uma mão na nuca de Trowa, acariciando os cabelos curtos de sua nuca, a outra mão desabotoara alguns dos botões de sua camisa e estava agora explorando seu peito. Trowa viu-se procurando pesadamente por ar, porém relutava separar-se de Duo.

Seus narizes se tocaram e Duo descansou a testa na de Trowa. Tudo o que ele podia ver agora era a profundeza inalcançável dos olhos de Duo, que pareciam ao mesmo tempo azuis e violetas. Eles tinham a qualidade de hipnotizar, fazê-lo querer encará-lo nos olhos até que os seus próprios secassem e caíssem.

Suas mãos agora repousavam nas coxas dele, e enquanto o moreno de trança o olhava nos olhos, ele pensou no pênis de Duo. O seu próprio estava quente e desconfortavelmente confinado, mas estava quase gostando da delicada dor de estar excitado em uma calça justa. Sua mão deslizou pela coxa de Duo, avançando devagar para perto da virilha. Pensar no pênis de Duo apenas levava-o a pensar mais ainda nele, a sentir mais aperto em suas calças e mais calor; era como ser atirado às chamas depois de viver na tundra gelada por uma vida inteira.

A mão de Trowa parou na junção entre as pernas e os quadris de Duo, seus dedos estenderam-se. Ele deu-se conta de que seus dedos estavam a apenas uma camada ou duas de tecido do pênis e das bolas de Duo. Puxou-lhe o rosto para perto, beijando-o novamente, sugando forte os lábios dele.

A prancheta do Doutor caiu no chão, ignorada por todos do local. Apenas o toque do cronômetro que sinalizava o fim da sessão feriu a concentração dos três homens.

Duo e Trowa relaxaram o beijo, mas permaneceram deitados no divã, um nos braços do outro. Dr. Clarkson empurrou sua mão sobre sua virilha, como se pudesse esconder suas reações físicas e limpou a gargantas vezes o suficiente para criar um pulmão.

Duo suspirou, e esticou a suas pernas preguiçosamente até apoiá-las no outro braço do divã.

— Hey, Doutor, antes de assinar nossos atestados, poderia me arrumar uns lenços umedecidos? Sabe como é, para propósitos de limpeza.

Trowa riu baixinho, e apoiou-se em Duo. A imagem do pênis de Duo ainda permanecia em sua cabeça, e ele estava apreciando a confusa sensação do desejo não-satisfeito que irradiava furtivamente por seu sistema circulatório. Ele não tinha vontade de mover-se dali tão cedo.

Mas Duo levantou, apoiando-se contra os ombros de Trowa para erguer-se do seu colo e de repente o ambiente não estava mais tão quente. Dr. Clarkson manteve os olhos baixos enquanto estendia-lhes seus atestados de comparecimento assinados.

Trowa levantou e espreguiçou-se lentamente.

Ele estava aproveitando um raro dia bom.

Duo estava esperando por ele no elevador, o casaco estreitamente fechado em torno de seu corpo. Entraram juntos no elevador. Trowa andou para o lado e apertou o botão para o térreo. Duo apoiou-se contra a parede do fundo. Olhou para Trowa de maneira agradecida.

— A primeira metade da sessão foi a pior de todas. Você tem de ter uma forma de... poder passar o tempo.

Trowa não caiu no tom provocativo, mas olhou por cima do ombro, então Duo pôde ver seu sorriso.

— Eu gostei desta.

— Mm. — Duo inclinou a cabeça, e sua trança escorregou por cima de seu ombro.

Trowa lembrou da sensação da trança em cima de seu peito, e sua sensualidade tiniu na memória.

— Deveríamos fazer _mais terapia_.

Trowa riu.

— No meu ou no seu...?

Havia um flerte explícito naquela pergunta, portanto Trowa sabia que Duo estava oferecendo mais do que apenas um jantar. Saíram do edifício, e ele esperou enquanto Duo acendia um cigarro. O aroma denso queimou suas narinas de maneira familiar.

— No seu. — Trowa indicou com a cabeça na direção do ponto de ônibus de Duo.

O moreno mais baixo assentiu e eles seguiram para a parada.

O ônibus estava extraordinariamente vazio, então puderam sentar-se juntos. Trowa sentou no lado da janela e Duo, sentado no lado do corredor, o empurrou tanto que seus corpos ficaram praticamente colados por todo o caminho, dos ombros até os joelhos. Isto só acrescentou mais tensão à que zunia através do corpo de Trowa.

O percurso foi rápido, de uma maneira desapontadora. Eles andaram da parada até a loja de conveniência a uma quadra de distância do prédio de Duo. Lá pegaram cada um uma garrafa de refrigerante, Duo pegou uma pizza congelada tamanho família e uma garrafa de uísque.

Estava começando a anoitecer enquanto eles iam da loja de conveniência para o apartamento. Trowa não estava consciente do silêncio ao redor de ambos; encontrava-se concentrado no braço de Duo balançando com o peso da sacola em sua mão, perturbadoramente próxima de _seu_ braço. O ar da noite estava frio e havia vento suficiente para causar arrepios enquanto aguardavam pela mudança no semáforo. O sol, abaixo da linha do horizonte escurecia tudo e Duo desceu a rua com seus olhos no céu.

Trowa olhou da pista e do trânsito para Duo, trazendo-o para perto pela proximidade do calor do corpo, permitindo que Duo assistisse a última luz do dia enquanto as estrelas apareciam.

— Você sente falta das colônias? — Havia muita melancolia no tom de Duo, que a voz em tom baixo sequer pareceu quebrar o silêncio quando ele falou.

Trowa cedeu um olhar para o céu.

— Não me importo muito onde eu vivo. Mas sinto falta de Catherine.

Duo acenou com a cabeça lentamente, seus olhos nunca abandonando a luz das estrelas. Trowa se deu conta, sentindo-se um pouco tolo quando finalmente compreendeu que Duo estava observando a parte do céu onde L2 deveria estar.

— Você não me contou o porquê de você estar trabalhando para os Preventers, ao invés de ser dono de seu negócio. — Trowa não estava fazendo uma acusação, e quando Duo não respondeu, achou que ele não iria responder. Ponderava sobre isso quando o parceiro parou na entrada do prédio, tirando as chaves, ainda observando o céu. — Hilde esperava que você se estabiliza-se com ela?

— Hilde? — Duo riu, olhando para Trowa com um divertimento. — Sabe... Ela nunca me quis. — Havia algo em seu tom de voz que o fez questionar-se sobre a percepção dele sobre o assunto. — De qualquer forma. Não foi nada disso... Bem, a versão da 'Central de Fofocas' é a seguinte: eu comecei a beber e a usar drogas, ela cansou de me esperar, me deu um pé na bunda e eu perdi minha licença para pilotar. — Ele deu de ombros, segurando a porta. — Fim da história.

Trowa balançava a cabeça enquanto entrava. É claro, ele deveria ter adivinhado. Tudo parecia tão desconectado em sua mente. Toda sua própria vida tinha uma distinta uma falta de coesão, então ele naturalmente esperava que as outras pessoas fossem iguais.

Adentraram no prédio do apartamento de Duo um atrás do outro, as escadarias não era largas o suficiente para eles. Trowa sentiu um estranho formigamento de antecipação agitar os seus dedos. Aquilo parecia uma realização – ele estava sendo voluntariamente social e encontrava-se apreciando a experiência.

Duo estava tão relaxado e confortável. Era fácil ficar relaxado com ele. E havia o gosto de Duo nos seus lábios.

Trowa deu um leve encontrão com Duo de propósito, fazendo com que ele sorrisse para si.

Era um sentimento estranho e novo – mas também familiar de um jeito quase esquecido – o de ser amigável com alguém.

Ele não perdeu tempo analisando o fato de que era com Duo Maxwell que estava sendo amigável; isto dificilmente parecia ter importância.

Duo destrancou a porta do apartamento, e imediatamente franziu as sobrancelhas.

A porta estava escancarada, mas Duo não fez nenhum movimento para entrar, então Trowa ficou perto dele no corredor, olhando para dentro de forma duvidosa. O aparelho de som, ligado, foi desligado quase imediatamente, mas não demoraram em saber o motivo.

Heero Yuy em pessoa saiu de dentro do apartamento e foi até a porta de entrada, mantendo-se contra o umbral com os braços cruzadas sobre o peito. Ele parecia quase exatamente igual ao que sempre fora, a parte de baixo da camiseta justa enfiada no jeans, exceto que agora ele parecia um homem, ao invés de um adolescente fazendo as tarefas de um homem.

Duo estava tenso e um pouco irritado. Suas juntas ficaram brancas à medida que suas mãos agarravam com força as sacolas de compras, e encarava Heero como se o japonês pudesse ser uma miragem que sumiria se ele se concentrasse o suficiente.

— Heero.

— Hmph. — Heero encarou Trowa em resposta ao cumprimento de Duo. — O que é isso?

Duo balançou a cabeça, e empurrou-o rudemente para poder entrar no apartamento.

— _Isso_ é o Trowa. Você se lembra dele, não lembra, Heero?

Heero ficou na entrada, encarando Trowa.

— Barton.

Trowa não deu importância, mas colocou uma das mãos possessivamente na ombreira da porta.

— Yuy.

Duo revirou os olhos, colocou as sacolas na mesinha de café e começou a tirar as coisas de dentro.

— Por favor, garotos, tenham um mínimo de compostura. Somos homens adultos, não esqueçam.

Heero bufou e moveu-se para o lado, indiferente, deixando Trowa entrar.

Duo revirou os olhos outra vez.

— Você vai ficar para o jantar? — Sua pergunta soou mais como uma ameaça que qualquer outra coisa.

Heero levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Acho que eu tenho de comer.

Duo bufou por entre dentes.

— Certo, vou trocar de roupa, aí eu vou...

Heero deu um tapa na bunda de Duo quando este passou por ele.

— Não seria melhor _**nós dois**_ tirarmos a roupa? É só pular o jantar.

Todo o corpo de Duo enrijeceu-se. Trowa sentiu uma forte náusea passar por si. Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito e manteve os olhos verdes fixos em Heero.

Duo sacudiu a cabeça, de maneira desconfortável, e dirigiu-se para a cozinha, ignorando-o. Heero voltou sua atenção para Trowa.

Ambos permaneceram na sala de estar, encarando-se mutuamente, por dois minutos inteiros.

— E aí, está trepando com ele? — Heero tentava soar casual, mas sua linguagem corporal demonstrava que estava defendendo território.

Trowa simplesmente inclinou a cabeça em direção a Heero e estreitou os olhos.

Heero forçou um sorriso ferino.

— E dizem que não há nada que não se possa obter de graça. Faz sentido, de qualquer forma. Você sempre pareceu algum tipo de versão aguada de mim, não é? Contanto que não se importe que ele esteja pensando em mim enquanto você está metendo nele...

Trowa zombou.

— Ciúmes, Heero?

— Ciúmes! — Heero escarneceu. — Um homem fica com ciúmes porque seu esgoto também pega a merda do seu vizinho?

As mãos de Trowa fecharam-se em punhos cerrados, e se fosse qualquer outro no universo que não este, Heero Yui já teria sido chutado para fora do apartamento.

— Ok. — Duo apareceu no corredor que levava à cozinha, decididamente nervoso, os braços tentando encontrar um modo de cobrir o peito e cintura. — Espero que não se importem de comerem macarrão instantâneo e salada.

Trowa e Heero moveram-se como dois gatos interessados numa mesma tigela, cautelosos frente a uma briga inevitável. Nenhum dos dois querendo dar uma vantagem que fosse ao outro. Mas fizeram o caminho para a mesa da cozinha sem nenhum arranhão.

Duo havia feito três pratos de macarrão com queijo no microondas, e fatiara tomate e cenouras por cima. A pele do tomate enrolara-se nas pontas e vertia a água que não conseguia conter. A cenoura parecia derrotada, largada aos pedaços no prato.

Heero se sentou na cabeceira da mesa, arrastando a cadeira ruidosamente.

Trowa sentou-se à esquerda de Heero. Duo serviu Trowa de um copo de leite e colocou um copo de água na frente de Heero. Depois serviu-se de uma dose de uísque.

A mão de Heero rapidamente afastou-lhe a bebida alcoólica.

— Não fique bêbado. Eu quero você funcionando.

Duo encarou Heero e tomando-lhe a bebida, serviu-se até o copo ficar cheio.

Aquilo não estava sendo uma refeição agradável.

Trowa empurrava o macarrão pelo prato, desanimado. Sentia que precisava livrar a pobre cenoura daquela desgraça, mas os pedaços de tomate já pareciam trabalho demais.

Duo sentou-se rigidamente na cadeira, a raiva emanando dele em ondas, e ele olhava da mesa para seu copo.

Heero fingia estar relaxado, comendo com largas garfadas.

Duo acertou o prato vezes o suficiente para mostrar que detestava aquele silêncio. Olhou para a borda do prato de Heero com repugnância.

— Então. Como vai Relena?

— Você tinha consulta com seu psiquiatra hoje, não tinha? O que está fazendo com o Trowa? — perguntou Heero, como se estivesse punindo um adolescente rebelde.

Tomando uma grande dose de uísque, Duo olhou para Heero.

— Trowa e eu estamos fazendo sessões em dupla agora. — Cada palavra parecia como se estivesse sendo arrancada dele.

— Mesmo? — Heero virou-se e deu um sorriso feroz para Trowa. — Então, o que há de errado com você? Ficou solitário nas sombras?

Trowa engoliu um pedaço de cenoura, acabando com qualquer reação que as palavras de Heero tiveram sobre ele.

— Necrofilia.

Duo explodiu numa gargalhada.

Heero virou-se para encarar Duo com um olhar que só poderia ser interpretado como repulsa. Trowa deu um pequeno sorriso, sua cabeça curvando-se para baixo, passando a brincar com o jantar em seu prato.

— Não é de bom tom perguntar às pessoas sobre suas terapias, Heero. — As palavras de Duo soaram ácidas.

Heero pegou seu prato e o de Duo, mesmo que nenhum deles estivesse pela metade.

— As pessoas não deveriam ser tão sensíveis sobre seus transtornos.

Trowa foi limpar o prato, deixando Duo sozinho na mesa, bebendo seu uísque. Quando dirigiu-se à lixeira, Heero virou-se abruptamente para ele, virando o conteúdo do seu prato em cheio em sua camisa, na altura do estômago.

— Trowa! — Duo exclamou, pondo-se de pé, pegando o pano de prato enquanto movia-se em direção a ele. Havia uma larga mancha amarelo-alaranjada, onde o macarrão e o queijo o tinham atingido. Rapidamente limpou a camisa dele, soltando o verbo em cima do japonês: — Cacete, Heero, você é um cretino! Não podia ter prestado atenção no que estava fazendo, porra?

Heero virou o resto do copo de uísque de Duo na pia.

— Eu não o vi. — Replicou descaradamente.

— Miserável, filho de uma puta...! — xingava Duo, ainda tentando limpar a camisa de Trowa esfregando-a.

Trowa suspirou.

— Vou lavar as mãos.

— Tenho certeza que você sabe onde fica a banheiro. — Heero jogou o resto dos pedaços de tomate e de cenoura fora, e esvaziou na pia o copo ainda cheio de leite de Trowa.

Duo sibilou, mas Trowa apenas se afastou calmamente.

O banheiro de Duo era decorado com um papel de parede verde pálido, o que lhe dava uma aparência matizada. A pia era ampla, e as toalhas estavam próximas a ela em um bastão prateado. Encontrava-se surpreendentemente limpo, com a luz de uma lâmpada leitosa iluminando tudo, porém com brilho. O espelho não estava rachado, e Trowa descobriu que isso dificultava a ação de se olhar nele. Ao invés disso, desviou o olhar para a cortina do chuveiro, observando os prismas que a luz fazia em sua superfície.

Podia ouvir o som da lavadora de louça na cozinha, e o som de vozes zangadas e altas. A de Duo soava como se estivesse rosnando, e a de Heero como se estivesse grunhindo. Trowa pensou na possibilidade de Heero estar machucando Duo, e lembrou, de imediato, de quando o Dr. Clarkson havia perguntado a Duo algo sobre seu amante abusar dele.

Havia algo de intrinsecamente errado na idéia de Duo ser espancado. Além de forte, Duo era esguio, bonito, tinha olhos lindos, com cores que se modificavam, e cabelos longos em uma pesada trança. Não havia nada nele que merecesse ser machucado.

Trowa não tinha certeza se conseguiria intervir caso Heero _estivesse mesmo_ machucando Duo. Ele deixou a água ficar cada vez mais e mais quente, e viu suas mãos avermelharam-se debaixo da corrente, a espuma do sabão indo embora.

Não tinha certeza se _poderia_ fazer algo. Não tinha certeza de como se _sentia_ sobre isso.

Caminhou silenciosamente de volta para a cozinha, ouvindo todos os sons.

— … agindo como um imbecil!

— Não me interessa. Eu vim aqui para uma foda rápida, e só, já estou me enchendo disso tudo.

Trowa parou próximo à porta da cozinha. Duo estava ajeitando a louça, colocando-a de forma rude na pequena lavadora. Heero estava por trás dele, seu peito colado às costas de Duo, suas mãos por entre as pernas do outro, forçando intimidade.

O estômago de Trowa deu voltas. Horas antes, sua mão havia gentilmente repousado delicadamente sobre o lugar que Heero agora apalpava rudemente.

— Deus! Que PORRA, Heero! Eu tenho uma visita! Sinto muito, mas não vou largar tudo para atender às suas exigências! — Duo desvencilhou-se, olhou-o de cara feia e gritou, mas suas costas foram empurradas novamente por Heero, seu quadril movendo-se novamente contra as nádegas do dono dos olhos violeta, enquanto este tentava ainda terminar de ligar o aparelho.

Os olhos de Heero dirigiram-se para a porta.

— Trowa é um garoto esperto. Ele sabe quando é hora de ir embora. — Heero enrolou a trança de Duo em volta da mão, puxando-lhe a cabeça com força para trás, mordendo-lhe o pescoço.

Trowa voltou a andar, ainda não muito seguro se o que ia fazer era o correto. Não gostava de ver Heero usando a trança de Duo daquele jeito, pensou.

— **VÁ SE FODER, **Yuy! — Duo deu uma violenta cotovelada no estômago de Heero, aproveitando-se da pequena distração para afastar-se, movendo-se em direção a Trowa.

— Duo… — Trowa começou, mas não tinha a menor idéia do que dizer.

— Eu já esperei tempo o suficiente. — Heero encarou Trowa. — É hora de eu ter o que vim buscar. Dispense esse idiota e vamos logo com isso.

Trowa estreitou os olhos, as mãos já cerradas em punho. Ele avançou em direção ao japonês, mas Duo o impediu, pegando seu braço e conduzindo-o para a sala.

— Eu sinto muito, Tro. — Duo suspirou, balançando a cabeça. — Isto não está saindo como o planejado.

O moreno mais alto olhou para Duo. O queixo dele estava tremendo de raiva, os olhos violetas pareciam focados e pequenos.

— Ainda podemos ir para o meu apartamento. — Ofereceu. Parecia ser a melhor solução. Heero estava zangado, e mesmo que Duo pudesse cuidar dele sozinho, era melhor não contar com a sorte.

Duo suspirou.

— Está tudo bem. — Ele levou Trowa até a porta, entregando-lhe seu casaco. — É... complicado. É melhor você ir embora, acho. Sinto muito. — Duo sorriu brevemente, obviamente desapontado.

Trowa piscou. Heero sorria cinicamente do outro lado do aposento. Aquilo não estava certo.

Duo abriu a porta e Trowa saiu. Ele permaneceu de pé no corredor, a cabeça repousando na porta. Podia ouvir a voz de Duo dentro do apartamento. Podia ouvir sons de uma luta, e Duo gritando. Estava meio que chorando de raiva, meio que ofegando.

Trowa vestiu o casaco e caminhou para longe. Percorreu a pé todo o caminho de volta ao seu apartamento. Imaginou Heero esmurrando o rosto de Duo. Imaginou Heero empurrando Duo para o chão e fodendo-o de maneira crua. A cada passo, sua imaginação adentrava domínios cada vez mais e mais sombrios; num instante podia ver a pele pálida e lisa de duo sendo machucada, no outro, a tempestuosidade dos olhos azul cobalto de Heero e seus braços musculosos.

Suas pernas iam ficando cansadas, podia senti-las queimando, mas a temperatura ao seu redor estava gelada e ele sentia o frio sobre sua pele e até debaixo dos ossos, então ignorou o ardor, as pontadas em seus pulmões e, mesmo com os calafrios, continuou a andar – cada passo imergindo-o mais fundo em agoniantes alucinações de Duo sendo estuprado e assassinado e estuprado novamente.

Passou direto por sua caixa de correio na recepção de seu edifício, e ao entrar em seu apartamento, seguiu direto para o banheiro. Sequer teve tempo de tirar o casaco antes de vomitar vezes e vezes no sanitário. Quando sentiu que havia acabado, deu descarga e ergueu-se, trêmulo. Lavou a boca com anti-séptico bucal, e sentou-se, sem forças, sobre a tampa do sanitário.

Permaneceu encarando os azulejos por um longo tempo. Ele pensou sobre a pele de Duo e em como o sabor dele havia ido embora agora, substituído pelo amargo gosto de bile, e sem sentir, abriu a gaveta da bancada do banheiro.

Guardava uma tesoura de cortar cabelo lá dentro. Estava guardada em um estojo plástico, o cabo recoberto de borracha preta. Era uma tesoura bem lubrificada e muito afiada.

Encarou a ponta da tesoura, reclinando-a até que a luz capturasse a linha onde o metal terminava.

Abrindo a tesoura, Trowa tocou a ponta de seu dedo indicador com a lâmina. Hipnotizado, pressionou levemente a ponta sobre ela, maravilhando-se com a leve fisgada. Enquanto movia a tesoura para baixo, uma fina linha avermelhada, adornada com pequenas gotas vermelhas, apareceu. Trowa observou o sangue concentrar-se, percorrer a pele e arrastar-se pela ponta da lâmina abaixo. Os quatro dedos de sua mão esquerda passaram pelo mesmo processo, as finas linhas vermelhas formando uma rede.

Trouxe os dedos até seu rosto, sentindo na mão o cheiro do sabonete de Duo e o de seu sangue, misturados.

Ficou olhando sua mão por alguns minutos, até reconhecer outra vez o ar frio ao seu redor, sentindo-se como que separado de seu próprio corpo.

Brincou com a ponta da lâmina um pouco mais, até que se sentiu cansado e fraco. O sangue não recobria toda a sua mão, mas seu cheiro era forte, e trouxe de volta memórias e sensações que deixaram Trowa exausto. Ainda sentado no assento do sanitário, encarou os azulejos na parede, sua mente registrando-os vezes e vezes sem parar até chegar ao número 1.268.721.

Antes de sair para trabalhar dali a pouco teria que trocar de roupa e colocar alguns curativos nos dedos.

.

* * *

**Continua T_T**

**Nota da Tradutora – Illy-chan:**

Gente... Serio, tem COMO NÃO ficar morrendo com esta fic?

A forma como o Trowa pensa... A interação entre Trowa & Duom os momentos entre os dois... A aparição de Heero quase ma fazendo ter um enfarto! A Trixie é uma assassinaaaa!

Sakuma? Manda-chan43? Alguém se habilita a comentar este capítulo comigo, please? ;_;

.

* * *

**Você acabou de ler: Rattlesnakes (Trixie – Cap. 02 já postado)**

.

**Acesse o perfil do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes , acompanhe as novas postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON na Comemoração ao Dia Nacional do Yaoi e em AGRADECIMENTO ÀS NOSSAS FÃS e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

**Traduções**

**Broken Jade (Sol_1056 – Cap. 02 já postado)**

**Tahiti (Trixie - Cap. Único já postado)**

**Recycling (BonneJeanne – Cap. Único)**

Fic Teaser (Autora Surpresa – A ser postada)

.

**Acesse também o perfil da Aryam McAllyster , acompanhe a nova postagem em AGRADECIMENTO ÀS NOSSAS FÃS e leia a fic postada \o/**

**Tradução**

**Resolutions (Snowdragonct - Cap. Único já postado).**

E comentem, claro ^~


End file.
